


Paradise

by NikkiDoodle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Death, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, False Rape, False Sex, Killing, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was just a girl, she expected the world, and it was given to her by none other than her ruthless Captain Doflamingo. But, what happens when she is kidnapped by Trafalgar Law and is asked to join his crew instead? How will Doflamingo act to the news of this betrayal that has been done by his beautiful little Velica and all thanks to Trafalgar Law? /Doflamingo x OC x Law/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powers of the Devil Fruit

A young girl danced a board the large ship known as the _Flying Duchess_ as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her little red sundress spun around with her little body as she smiled cheeky and giggled loudly. Her blond locks moved with her and acted almost like a cape as she did little twirls around the deck. Her large childish blue eyes shimmered brightly as she came to a stop as she had caught site of someone not too far from her appearing from the lower deck. She laughed even more and made a mad dash toward the person, jumping and latching herself onto one of their legs.

"Mr. Vergo, I caught you!" The tall man looked down at the young and playful child that had herself wrapped around his leg. He held the same plain expression in which he always wore before he bent down and plucked her up and away from his leg. Vergo

"Fufufufufu~ Why is it always Vergo that gets your attention my little Velica?" At the call of her name, the small child turned, and from across the deck from which he sat, was met with the covered gaze of Doflamingo. He sat in his seat looking rather bored, but at the same time he was smiling like a mad man as he had several different young women around him. The girl however did not say a word in return to the blond man and instead turned her attention back to Vergo, who she found much more interesting at the moment.

"Velica~" Doflamingo cooed, trying to take the child's attention from the other man. When his plan didn't work, Doflamingo frowned deeply, knowing what he had to do in order to get the small child's attention. Shooing away his whores, much to their disapproval in wanting to stay, he then reached open his large pink coat and whistled at the young child to catch her attention again. This time, when the girl had seen that his whores were no longer around and that he was holding open his coat for her, she suddenly vanished from Vergo's hands and appeared within the warmth of Doflamingo's feathered coat.

"Fufufu~ You have gotten much better at using your _Ma Ma no Mi,_ Velica." The young girl just looked up at Doflamingo and blinked a few times before she turned her attention away from him and snuggled deeply into his coat. He chuckled, she was so cute when she would do that and he couldn't help but pluck her up from her spot beside him and place her on his lap and started to rub her head affectionately.

From across the way, two other small children watched as their crew mate sat in Doflamingo's lap. Law and Bellamy stood next to one another and watched as Doflamingo petted the top of her blond hair softly. Their captain was that of a ruthless one, but he had his moments with certain crew members of the ship, such as viewing Law as somewhat of a little brother, along with Bellamy. Little Law crossed his arms and turned away from the current sense that wanted to make him puke up his lunch. Doflamingo was a disgusting man at times and this was one of those times it seemed. Law swore, one day he would leave this ship and when that day came, he would be taking the much younger Velica with him. Who knew, perhaps her powers would come in handy for him when he started his own crew?

* * *

The ship rocked back and forth against the waves of the sea as the men on the _Flying Duchess_ were moving about like any other day. However, on this particular day and that this precise moment in time, it seemed that the small girl, Velica, had decided to, for whatever reason, punch one of Donflamingo's whores right in the face. The men on the ship were shocked and started to on look at the fight scene between the whore and small child. Velica was far too fast, due to her small childish body and her Devil Fruit, for the woman to even lay a finger on her. Velica dodged a blow and in turn landed her own as she used her small feet and hands until she left the woman sobbing out of pure anger and she fell to the deck right as the captain of the ship emerged from his room, curious to the sounds that came from above deck.

Vergo stood beside Doflamingo as the two of them looked through the men and toward the child, who looked rather pissed off but bored at the same time, and the whore, who was on the deck sobbing and cursing through the tears. Donflamingo smiled widely as he made his way over to the two of them, catching both of their attentions and having the whore run to Doflamingo's feet and, literally, throwing herself at them.

"Mr. Donflamingo! That little brat sir, look what that little brat had done to me! She should be punished!" Donflamingo raised a brow before outstretching a hand toward Velica, asking her to come with his hand, she continued to stand where she stood and ignoring his request. Velica stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and giving Donflamingo a sideways glance as she stood with her side to him, the same way she had been standing before he had appeared. Doflamingo did not let the disobedient child effect him, already knowing that she would not go to him either way.

"Now, now, there must be some reason why she had attacked you?" he chuckled, causing the whore's eyes to widen. "Velica maybe a disobedient child, but she would never do anything against my crew or without my permission. So, what is it that you have done to anger her?" The whore looked back between Doflamingo and Vergo, who had joined his side, before looking back over at Doflamingo and frowning deeply before starting to sob at his feet.

"I have done nothing! That little bitch just up and hit me! Punish her! Throw that little whore overboar-"

"She's stolen from you."

A small girlish voice piped up from across the way. Donflamingo and Vergo both glanced over and watched as Velica held up a small bag of gold that she held in between her fingers by the string that kept it closed. The whole crew went silent as their eyes fell upon the bag, knowing what was about to come next. Doflamingo frowned deeply, looking down at the whore with a look that could kill if it was not hidden behind his sunglasses. The whore jumped to her feet quickly, eyes widened and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I-I would n-never steal from you Mr. Do-!"

"Throw her overboard." Doflamingo said without a second glance to the whore as he walked past her. She screamed when two other crew members grabbed her by her arms and took her to the side of the deck to do as they were ordered. She screamed all the way over until she hit the water, eventually they listened as the sharks had taken her and silenced her for good. Donflamingo smiled as he squatted down to Velica's level and held out his hand for his coin bag, which she handed him without a problem. He chuckled, placing his hand on her head and patting before running his hand through her blond locks.

"You're such a good little girl, Velica~" Doflamingo cooed, his smile turning into a smirk. "I just can't wait till you turn into a lady and show us all what you're truly made of~" Velica rolled her eyes, not effected by his taunting for she had seen all of his tricks with his whores and she was not about ready to fall to their level. True, she was starting to grow some mounds on her chest, but that didn't mean that her brain would start shrinking.

Especially when it came to her captain's crappy flirting.

* * *

**Translation:** Ma Ma no Mi: _Time Time Fruit._


	2. Captain's Orders

The tall female stood on top of the mass of the large ship, holding onto one of the beams to keep her balance. Her long golden locks caught the wind and flickered around her body, spreading out as far as able due to the pony tail that held her hair together. Blue eyes scanned the horizon, watching as the never ending ocean stretched out for forever. A long and rather lose black sleeveless shirt engulfed her small frame, making her nearly invisible breasts look as if she had none. The long shirt covered the short green shorts that she wore, making it seem as if she only wore the top, along with brown knee high boots which looked as if they belonged to a man rather a woman.

"Velica~" The coo came from below, causing the young woman to look down and see her captain, Doflamingo, looking up at her while she stood in her nest. The man smiled largely, beckoning the women down with his finger and the widening of his smile. Within the blink of an eye, the woman appeared in front of the much taller male, which made him chuckle due to her abilities.

"You've certainly gotten better with your abilities~" He complimented her. His only response was that of a blank stare which he took that his flirting still didn't effect the young woman, so he continued.

"So, I think it's time to show us all what you're made of my little treasure~" She closed her eyes before giving a small sigh before reopening her eyes.

"What is it you want me to do, Captain?" Doflamingo's smile seemed to tell her everything she needed to know.

"Give no quarter!" Doflamingo shouted as his arms were out stretched. He laughed loudly as his crew and the opposing crew clashed with one another. Law, Bellamy, Vergo, and Velica all charged together and nearly destroyed the crew without any trouble at all. With the help from Law, Velica was launched from their ship onto the opposing ship, which she used the disassemble body parts to jump across, within a matter of seconds. The crew all glared at Velica as she had landed on their ship, and in seconds she had 20 or 30 men charge at her all at once. Nobody would have believed it if they had not have seen it with their own eyes, but before anyone could even blink, all the men around her fell to the ground lifeless while Velica continued to stand in her same spot, but the only difference being is that she now held a small cutlass in her hand.

The captain of the ship's eyes widened, shaken by such a fast defeat of his men that he took a step back before regaining his confidence and glaring at Velica.

"You're just some kid! Y-You will not defeat me! I am known as Belgrade the Mighty! My Bounty is that of 89,000,000 beli!" He shouted, expecting Velica to say something or at least charge at him, but she did neither one. Belgrade gave a battle cry as he charged forward, but as he went to bring down his sword he had missed somehow and hit the deck of the ship instead of her flesh.

"I do not care who you are nor what your head is wroth." The cold feminine voice spoke from behind him causing his eyes to widen as he turned his head slowly to catch a glimpse of her back. "I had my orders, and I have carried them out." Velica said, taking the cutlass and throwing it down aimlessly onto the bloodied deck before walking away, not even sparing the man a second glance. It was then that Belgrade slid into two from the stomach and fell onto the deck in two pieces.

From across the way, back on the Flying Duchess, Doflamingo had watched every second of the fight. He knew Velica's abilities well enough to know just what she had done. She had slowed down time to where it ticked in only milliseconds as she then went through and took down every single one of those men with what only seemed like a second to everyone else among the crew who had watched. The same thing had happened when she had sliced that Belgrade in two. The crew let out a loud victory cheer as they had won another battle, knowing that it would only raise their fame even more than before. Doflamingo chuckled as he ordered some of his underlings to go search the ship for anything that might be useful.

As Velica had returned to the ship, she looked over to Law and gave a small nod of her head as if thanking him for the help. Law only gave her one of his mysterious smile as he was leaning up against the side of the ship while holding his sword against his chest. Velica then went about looking around for Vergo, who had also assisted her in getting across to the other side of the ship, but instead she had found Doflamingo standing in front of her as she had turned. He chuckled and bent down to her level as his face drew extremely close to hers to the point where his breath lingered on her face.

"You most certainly have improved, you are one of my most precious little treasures that I have ever owned~" Velica frowned, he was trying to flirt her into his bedroom, again. She moved to the side as his lips moved forward, nearly brushing against hers, and started to walk away from him.

"I was doing as I was ordered, Captain." she told him before disappearing in thin air, using her Devil Fruit powers to run and hide from him. Doflamingo chuckled, amused with how she was starting to act around him as she started getting older. True, she was becoming much colder toward him, but he took that as a sign that she was fighting with her inner self as she tried her best to keep from becoming another one of his concubines. Doflamingo chuckled again, finding the thought of having her squirming underneath his body not sounding like too much of a bad idea right about now.

"Bellamy, go find out where my little treasure had disappeared to would you?" he ordered. The blond man nodded as he placed a crate down on the ship and started around the deck. Law watched from the shadows of the ship with the thought still on his mind.

Would Velica ever think about leaving with him to start up his own crew?


	3. The Capturing of the Tool

Velica sat in the storage room with her eyes closed. Using her Devil Fruit powers so much like that usually took its tole on her pretty quickly. Though she could slow down time, and even reverse it, there was a limit to what she could do depending on her physical strength. Her eyes fluttered open upon feeling someone approaching the room from the hallway, she was right when hearing the door to the storage room open and shut again before listening as foot steps approached her. Straightening up her posterior she propped herself into more of a sitting position on the crates rather than a leaning one.

"I figured you'd be down here." Velica blinked, not expecting to find him coming down here and looking for her.

"Strange, I would have thought that our Captain would have sent Bellamy instead of you, Law." Velica said right as Law came into view. He gave her a lazy smile before leaning up against one of the boxes, his hat hiding his eyes so it was harder to read what he was thinking.

"Doflamingo didn't send me, Velica. Bellamy is looking for you, Captain's orders, but I knew where you would be hiding so I beat him to you." Velica raised a brow, why would Law be looking for her? Sure, they were crew members and she was one of the only ones that he talked to, but he had never actually went searching for her to have their little talks, so what was Law up to at the moment?

"So, why are you here then?" she asked, watching as Law shifted on the crates slightly as if trying to become a bit more comfortable.

"I'll cut right to the chase. I'm leaving the ship soon, and I want you to come with me." For the first time in her life, Velica showed a hint of expression that was of shock, but it disappeared and left a deep piercing gaze in its wait.

"You're asking me to betray our Captain with you?" she spat coldly, pushing herself off the boxes and walking toward him. Law made no motion of moving nor did he show any fear toward her, he merely continued to stand there and watch her.

"You should already know my answer, Trafalgar. It was stupid of you to even ask." she said, narrowing her eyes toward him before walking past him.

"Doflamingo is only using you for your powers. He doesn't care for you in the slightest, you're just a tool to him." Law told her, causing her to stop walking and stand with her back to him.

"That does not matter, he is my Captain and I am loyal to him till the very end. If he should chose to use my powers only as a ways to gain the One Piece then so be it." Law's eyes narrowed, knowing that Doflamingo had her wrapped around his finger more than he had expected. Doflamingo was an excellent manipulator, but he would have thought that even Velica was above such a foolish trickery. Pushing his back off the crates he turned toward her, her back still facing him as she stood there waiting for his reply.

"Then can I expect that you will not come peacefully with me?" Velica half turned toward Law with a gaze that could kill any normal man right where they stood. Her hands tightened as she snorted and gritted her teeth at the older male that stood before her.

"I will not be going at all." Law sighed before chuckling darkly, his eyes coming into view now and what they held was something that Velica had never seen in them before, but before she could figure out what it was she had something thrown over her head from behind that had covered her whole body. She screamed and started kicking, knowing that she had been thrown inside a large sack and was now being lifted like a bag of potatoes. Velica cursed to herself, Law had caused her to lower her guard and now she was captured by someone who she hadn't even registered had entered the room.

Normally, if she were at full strength, she would use her powers to escape from the stupid bag but due to the battle that she was just in about half an hour ago, she was all out of energy and using her Devil Fruit was more or less out of the question now. Screaming and kicking, she tried to draw some type of attention in hopes that one of the other crew members would hear her and either come running or go and alert their captain, which she hoped was that one, that she had been kidnapped by someone unseen.

It wasn't long before something heavy had hit her on the back of the head from the other side of the sack and everything became silent.

* * *

Groggily and her head pounding, Velica slowly opened her eyes. The pain in the back of her head traveled down her neck and caused her to wince from the pain. Slowly moving her eyes about the room, she had noticed that the room she was in was wooden and fairly small. Moving her hand slowly across the surface in which she lay she noticed that she was on a bed with rather cheep sheets. Turning her head slightly, she saw a single dresser, nightstand, chair and table in the corner of the room, and two doors. Blinking a few times, Velica turned her head back to look up at the wooden ceiling, where was she? She wasn't on a ship due to there being no rocking motion from the waves, so she had to have been on land somewhere.

Her eyes widened, quickly remembering what had happened.

" _Trafalgar..._ " She growled under her breath before pushing herself up onto the bed in a sitting position. Ignoring the pain that pounded in her head, Velica climbed onto her feet and headed toward the door that was right across from the bed. Reaching out for the door knob, she stopped when it started to jiggle from the other side; someone was about to enter the room. Narrowing her eyes, Velica placed herself to where she would be hidden behind the door. As it opened, she heard two panicked voiced, both male, as they ran into the room and glanced around looking frantically for her.

"Oh shit! Law's gonna kill us!" Velica's eyes narrowed, so these people were with Trafalgar? It seemed that if there were people that were with him, it would make her means of escaping that much harder.

" _Us!_ Penguin, you wanted to go downstairs for food!"

"Shut up, Shachi! You didn't disagree with me!"

Velica slowly crept out from behind the door, behind the one named Shachi, and placed her hand out toward him. She narrowed her eyes, as she went to open up her mouth to speak her Devil Fruit powers.

" ** _Hai-ya!_** " A scream came from the hallway, only giving Velica enough time to glance over before having a foot come in contact with her face and sent her flying into the wall in between the bed and the desk. She hit hard, causing her noise to bleed from the kick to her face and the impact that was given to her back half of her body. A few strands of blond hair had fallen in front of her face as she looked up and saw something that she hadn't expected to see; a giant white polar bear in an orange jumpsuit.

"I told you both to not lower your guard around her." Velica narrowed her eyes while her fingers went up to pinch her nose to stop the bleeding. Placing her left arm on the edge of the bed, she just sat there with her body propped up against the wall as she watched Law walk into the room, Nadochi resting on his shoulder. His eyes watched her from underneath his hat as his normally frown turned into a playful smirk.

"You're just not having the best of luck are you, Velica?" She sneered, feeling that the bleeding had finally stopped so she removed her hand and wiped away the blood from her nose with the back of her hand, smearing it slightly on her hand.

"Why have you kidnapped me, Trafalgar?"

"Just think of yourself as a type of "leverage" as of right now." Velica raised a brow.

"Doflamingo won't come for me, idiot. I'm just a tool to him, remember, he'll just go out and find someone else to help him achieve his goals." Law closed his eyes and placed his hand on the top of his hat, pulling it down a bit more to cover his eyes as his smirk widened.

"Maybe and maybe not. But the fact of the matter right now is that you belong to me at the moment, so I don't want any trouble out of you." Velica gridded her teeth, he didn't want any trouble from her? How dare he be so cocky right now with her, she would show him.

"Oh, I'll show you trouble, Trafalgar." Her eyes started to glow as she glared up at Law, and then, there was brightness all about the room.

* * *

Doflamingo stood in the doorway to the blue room. His eyes hidden behind his glasses but he wore a deep frown on his lips. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he stood in the doorway a moment longer taking in the simple room. This room was probably one of the least decorated rooms on the whole ship, and yet it was the most important room to him. Taking a step inside, he made his way straight to the bed and stood above the white sheets before sitting down on the edge.

Reaching over, he pulled the pillow to him and pressed it to his nose, inhaling the sent before sighing deeply. His fingers clenched the pillow tightly as he sneered, it smelled like her, but she wasn't here anymore. He felt so many of these unknown emotions, but there was one that rung out very clearly within him; anger.

"Vergo!" Doflamingo ordered, causing the sudden appearance of the tall man to appear in the doorway, hands behind his back as he awaited for his orders.

"Find them, and bring her back to me." Vergo nodded and was gone just as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Doflamingo there in the room to be with his thoughts and plans of what would happen when his little treasure would return to him.

* * *

The side of the building exploded as Velica launched herself out of the hotel room and landed in the middle of the street. Panic and confusion ran through the villagers as they scattered everywhere screaming and yelling. Glancing behind her, Velica stood up to her full height at looked up at the open room where she was that was now left to rubble.

" _ **Hai-ya!**_ " Bepo came from no where and tried to land a kick to the side of her face, but this time she blocked it with the side of her arm, throwing the overly large bear off and allowing her to grab his ankle and swing him around like a rag doll and release him into the street. Luckily for him, he landed on his feet and was unharmed, beside the aching in his foot.

"You're persistent." Law said, walking out in front of her, Penguin and Shachi behind him and acting like they were ready to fight her. Velica snorted and shook her head, causing her hair to leave the front of her face and fall against the sides.

"You're one to talk. Always quite and level headed, but I've seen that look in your eyes when you go into battle Trafalgar." Law smirked and drew his Nodochi slowly as if to taunt the girl.

_"Room."_ Velica growled, watching as the light blue spear engulfed the battle area. She had seen this attack enough times to know that she was more of less done for if he were to swing his Nodochi, so she couldn't give him the chance. Using her Devil Fruit powers, she slowed down the time to launch herself in front of Law and give him a swift kick to his stomach. He coughed and gasped for air as he was pelted across the street and landing on his back, the air knocked out of him.

"Captain!" The three called out from behind, causing Velica's eyes to widen and whip her head toward them, her expression shocked before she slowly turned back toward Law, who had gotten to his feet, but held his chest where she had kicked him.

"So, it's true. You have betrayed Doflamingo. How could you do such a horrid thing, Trafalgar?" Law smirked, wiping away some of the spit that had fallen from his mouth.

"You wouldn't understand, he's always treated you like his little "princess" while he's made the rest of his crew live in hell." Velica closed her eyes and lowered her head. Gritting her teeth she balled up her hands as her body shook slightly, Law's taunting had more then gotten to her.

"He doesn't treat me like a "princess". My life isn't as easy as you believe, Trafalgar." She raised her head, her eyes with the look to kill.

"You don't know what's going to happen if you don't drop all of this foolishness and come with me, Trafalgar. You must return to the ship." Law raised a brow, Velica knew something important that she wasn't telling him, but what? Law knew well enough that Velica had the powers to not only slow down time, but she also had the power to randomly see so far ahead into the future or look back into the past.

"Velica, there you are." The deep voice called out from right behind, causing the woman to stiffen from the sudden appearance. Law's eyes widened, looking straight at Vergo who stood behind the girl, towering over her form.

"Vergo, what are you doing here?" She asked, turning halfway toward the man.

"Mr. Doflamingo has asked me to bring you back to him. Law, you have betrayed Mr. Doflamingo, I would watch your back if I were you." Vergo warned, grabbing Velica around the waste with his arm. Law clenched his teeth together and swung his Nodochi toward Vergo, but Velica had once again used her Devil Fruit powers to safely get them away, leaving only dust in their wait.

"Captain, what are we going to do now?" Bepo asked, running toward his captain's side. Law growled and lowered his hat over his eyes, causing his gaze to be unseen.

"We'll get her back, it's part of the plan so it's got to happen." Law informed the three of them. All of which who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Doflamingo was waiting in his room patiently for the return of Vergo. He was siting in his chair, his fingers tapping against the wood of the arm as he looked rather bored as he sat there waiting. How long was Vergo suppose to be gone? All he had to do was track down Law and bring back his little Velica, that wasn't so hard now was it? About that time, the doors to his room opened and in stepped Vergo with Velica trailing behind him. Doflamingo's head raised from his hand as he quickly jumped from the chair and bolted toward her, causing her to squeak and take a step back as he embraced her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, causing her to give a muffled 'yes' into his feathered coat. Doflamingo's smile returned as he chuckled and pulled away from her to take a good look to make sure that Law hadn't done anything to her that he would regret even more than just his betray to him. Doflamingo took one of his large hands and moved it slowly and softly against Velica's cheek, causing her to turn toward his hand and pull away from it. Doflamingo's smile faded from her action, causing him to cup her face with both his hands and make her look at him.

"Why did you leave me?" Velica's eyes widened, her mouth opening before closing again.

"I didn't want to leave, Trafalgar kidnapped me." An angry look came to her face as she remembered the bag that was thrown over her head and the bump that was given to her on the head to knock her out cold. Doflamingo looked her over once more before being satisfied with her.

"Leave us, Vergo." Vergo did as he was told and left the room, leaving the both of them alone. Velica felt an uneasy feeling drift over her as she looked up at Doflamingo, who still had a hold of her face, and was smiling again.

"Did Law say anything to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything at all, such as why he kidnapped you?"

"He told me I was his "leverage" at the moment."

Doflamingo released the girl before standing up to his full height and looking down at her. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair slowly, causing her to sigh in annoyance and look away from his out stretched arm. When he was done, he let his hand fall to his side while his other rested in his pocket.

"I don't want you out of my sight from now on. You are to accompany me everywhere from now on and you are to never go anywhere without me, do you understand?" Velica closed her eyes and sighed slowly.

"Understood." Doflamingo smiled at this answer.

"There's a good little girl." He told her, leaning down to her level and placed his lips over her for a moment's time.

"There's _my_ good little girl." He chuckled, pulling away from her lips and ruffling her hair. He then took her hand in his and lead her to the bed while he chuckled softly.

_She felt as she became numb from his actions, how could he do such a cruel thing to such a young girl?_


	4. Visions and Seeing Him Again

Blue eyes shot open from the sudden vision that had just flashed through her mind. Velica took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, causing a small shutter to race through her body. She had just saw something that she was not prepared for in the least. Vergo was escorting her to Doflamingo's room after Vergo and herself had managed to escape from Law, and his newly found crew, however Velica knew now that what awaited for her behind that door was something that she wanted no partake at all. Vergo and her stopped in front of the closed double doors, Velica knew right then and there that if she did not change even the slightest thing when she entered the room, Doflamingo would proceed in the same manner in the vision that had just occurred.

The doors to his room opened and in stepped Vergo with Velica trailing behind him. Doflamingo's head raised from his hand as he quickly jumped from the chair and bolted toward her, she knew he was about ready to embrace her and she allowed this to happen.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, causing her to give a muffled 'yes' into his feathered coat. Doflamingo's smile returned as he chuckled and pulled away from her and looked her over for a moment before taking one of his large hands and moved it slowly and softly against Velica's cheek, causing her to turn toward his hand and pull away from it. Doflamingo's smile faded from her action, causing him to cup her face with both his hands and make her look at him.

"Why did you leave me?" Velica's eyes widened, her mouth opening before closing again.

"It's not such a simple answer, I was kidnapped." Instead of being angry as she was in her vision, she kept a calm head this time which caused Doflamingo to place his hands on her shoulders and look her over slowly.

"Leave us, Vergo." Vergo did as he was told and left the room, leaving the both of them alone. Velica felt an uneasy feeling drift over her as she looked up at Doflamingo, who still had a hold of her face, and was smiling again.

"Did Law say anything to you?"

"Nothing that was of major importance." Velica told him, changing her answer from the one she had given him in her vision.

"So, he never told you why he decided to kidnap you?"

"I had assumed that he kidnapped me for his own goals." She told him, pulling away from him slightly to turn from him and look at a vase in the far left hand corner of the room. She had given her and Doflamingo some space this time instead of allowing him to keep hold of her.

"He most likely just wanted me for my powers, you know Trafalgar is a smart one, but he still never seen what was coming." Velica finished, walking over to the vase on the other side of the room and brushing the pinkish white flower petal with the tips of her fingers. Doflamingo watched her from afar as she gave such care to the small plant, reminding him that she was more than just a simple "trinket" to him.

"I don't want you out of my sight from now on. You are to accompany me everywhere from now on and you are to never go anywhere without me, do you understand?" Velica kept her back to the much taller blond, but she nodded in agreement to his request anyways. She heard him chuckle from behind as he started to approach, stopping by her side and looking down at her, his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"But I assure you, I will not ever be fooled again by him. I know his motives now, and next time I see him, it will be his body in a sack." Doflamingo chuckled at the sudden threatening deathly tone in her voice. He reached out and placed his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair to where it fell out of place in some spots.

"Do not worry about Trafalgar at the moment. As of right now, be thinking about your newly found schedule fuffuffuffu~" Velica raised a brow and gazed up at her captain, Doflamingo, in question.

"New schedule?" Doflamingo nodded before removing his hand from her hair and cupping her cheek before squatting down, but keeping a safe distance away.

"You are to accompany me everywhere, meaning that from today and onward, you are no longer part of my crew, but apart of the  
Donquixote Family as my new underling~" Velica's eyes widened, she had been so simply replaced by Law as Doflamingo's new predecessor just like that? She closed her eyes slowly, it was strange how quickly one could be replaced in this day in age, and it made her worry terribly.

* * *

"Fuffuffuffuff~" Doflamingo chuckled into one of his concubine's ears as he whispered sweet nothings while his hands roamed her body making her giggle. Women were crowded all around him in his room, waiting for their turn with Doflamingo and craving for the taste of his lips upon their very own. Doflamingo chuckled again, enjoying the attention from all of them that he was receiving. However, it seemed that his attention would turn short as his room doors slammed open and boots clacked against the cold stone flooring. The women slinkered out of the way, fear striking their core as they quickly fled so as to not become the target of the one who entered the room.

Doflamingo's smile widened as he rested his cheek against his hand, tilting his head to the side while he watched his visitor entering his room and scaring away all of his women. A deep rumble erupted from his chest, enjoying the authority that they upheld while around the concubines, yet couldn't care less about them.

"Captain, I have just received word that there is a War Lord's meeting being held and that it is demanded that you are to attend." Doflamingo frowned, looking at the person who stood before him, holding out a piece of paper for him to take.

"And here I thought you had actually come to enjoy my company. Why must you be so cold toward me, my little Velica?" Velica sighed while closing her eyes and handing him the paper.

"I am constantly and forever by your side, captain. That should tell you how I feel about your company. It is your-" Velica stopped and glanced around the room at the half dressed women, who cowered in fear from her gaze, before looking back over at Doflamingo, who was once again smirking and looking up at her instead of at the paper. " _womanly company_ that I do not care for, captain."

Doflamingo laughed loudly while tossing the paper aimlessly onto the floor before jumping up from the couch and stumbling toward Velica. His hand came up and caressed her cheek before traveling into her long and wavy blond locks, which he brought up to his lips and nose to intake her scent.

"Must you be so cruel to me, my little Velica? I have done nothing to you, and yet you wish to treat me like everyone else? Respect your _Young Master_ , will you?" The hint was ringing clear in his voice, though this was not the first time he had tried to hint Velica into his bed and just like the first time, it did not work. Velica was able to see into the future with every gesture and movement that was done in the here and now, and she had gotten to where if she had seen something she didn't like or did not want to happen, she could reverse time just enough to redo something and have it changed. But, not all could be redone. There were things that no matter how many time you tried to change something, if fate deemed it were to happen then it would happen.

"Captain, please, the meeting." Doflamingo's smile vanished when he realized that she would not play along with him once again. He sighed, standing up straight and allowing her hair to slip through his fingers he scratched the back of his head with his hand and groaned.

"I swear, those imbeciles in the Government are always trying to ruin my fun. Come along Velica, I suppose we should attend the meeting." Doflamingo ordered, waddling toward the door. Velica sighed before turning around and following after her captain.

* * *

She didn't know just how long it had been since she had been out on the water like this even if it was not her Captain's ship. It had been at least three years since she had been kidnapped by Law and rescued by Vergo, who had now left their _family_ and been implanted into the Marines as a spy for Doflamingo, at least three years since she had been out on the ocean. Velica took a deep inhale of the salty air that filled her lungs to the brim before she slowly exhaled almost as if giving a sigh of relief to being back on the sea.

"Fuffuffuffuff~" Velica's breath hitched in her throat from the suddenness from Doflamingo. She felt as the feathered coat that he wore wrapped around the back of her and started to cave into her body, engulfing her into his coat.

"You look to be thinking a lot here lately, pray tell what is on your mind?" Velica turned her head to look over at Doflamingo, her captain, with a stern face that was suppose to match his more playful expression.

"I was just thinking about how much I miss the sea." Doflamingo frowned deeply, his feelings were mutual though he never allowed it to show. Being the King of Dressrosa had its props and what not, but it could not compare to the feelings that came to him when out on the sea. Placing his hand on the top of her head, Velica glanced up at Doflamingo, who was looking out at the sea and had merely rested his hand atop her head for a sort of comfort.

* * *

The meeting was slow and boring, Velica sat in one of the chairs next to Kuma and watched and listened to the meeting that was joined by Mihawlk and Sengoku halfway through the waiting process. Velica was more or less ignored after she had been questioned by Sengoku on the conditions about why she was here. Once explained by Doflamingo that she was here to keep him company, there were no more questions pertaining to herself. Once the meeting was over with, they were all allowed to leave and were dismissed. On the way out, something caught Velica's eye.

"Captain," Velica called out, stopping in the middle of the hall while Doflamingo moved onward, calling out for her to continue with him. Velica's eyes never left the person as she quickly moved to catch up with Doflamingo and was once again by his side. When they had returned to the ship, Velica went straight to her quarters and plopped down onto the bed that had been set up for her. She sighed, closing her eyes slowly and drifting off to her thoughts before the sleep started to come to her. But, it seemed that she was not about ready to have any sleep for a while. She felt someone approaching her door before it slowly opened and closed again, knowing who it was that had entered her room she made no motivation to move to greet her visitor.

"I know you saw him today, my little Velica." Doflamingo cooed, his large exposed chest touching the back of Velica's clothed back. She took a deep breath and moved her head around in her pillow, so she had indeed seen who she thought she had seen today in the hallway. When the weight of Doflamingo's body became too much for her, she rolled sideways, making Doflamingo to raise his body slightly higher to accompany her with space. She noticed that his feathery coat had been abandoned on the chair next to the door, and that he was rather toned without it.

"Vergo is currently undergoing his mission right now, we cannot have his cover blown, least you wish to take the wrath of the punishment?" Velica looked away, of course she didn't want to get punished for blowing Vergo's cover, that was the last thing that she wanted to happen. But, she couldn't deny that she did miss the tall and mysterious man quite a bit. He was like family to her, ever since she was little he had always been there even if he hadn't been the best at treating a child as one should be treated, he still meant something to her.

"Forgive me, captain." Velica muttered, gripping onto Doflamingo's shirt and burring her face into his chest. Doflamingo frowned before placing his hand on the back of her head and rolling over onto his side, pulling her close to him before smiling softly.

"You could never anger me, my little Velica, my little _treasure._ "


	5. This Affection is Not The Same

 

 

 

"Make sure everything is in order for departure!" Velica watched as her crew ran about as they readied the ship for Doflamingo. Doflamingo had a very important meeting with a very powerful man, something that needed to be discuss in person it seemed. So, Doflamingo and Velica were headed out to the New World for the first time in a very long time. Her eyes scanned the rushing about of the crew, watching as Buffalo was giving out some orders and Baby 5 stumbled about the deck like a fish out of water.

"Ready to set sail?" Velica kept her eyes forward and her body stiffened slightly when she felt the warmth of feather caress the back of her neck. The hard abs of Doflamingo pressed against her back and the hot breath fell upon her left ear. His hands placed themselves on either side of her body, trapping her, as he leaned onto the balcony where they both stood.

"I'm not very sure about leaving so suddenly, the crew has had very little time to prepare." Doflamingo chuckled at her reply. He caught sight of what Velica was talking about when Baby 5 stumbled into some creates and fell on her bottom. He snickered, causing Velica to roll her eyes from watching the same accident.

"They will do fine, besides, all I really need is you by my side." Velica glanced to the right and away from Doflamingo as he tried to once again seduce her. She pulled her neck away when she felt the side of Doflamingo's trying to caress it, making him stop abruptly and pull away. He watched her from behind, wondering why she would do everything and anything in the world for him, but the one thing he wanted most from her; affection.

"Come now my little Velica, why do you pull away from me?" Doflamingo asked, pushing his body back into her, only a little harsher this time. Velica gave a grunt of disapproval as she placed her hands on the balcony to steady herself from Doflamingo's sudden and unexpected push.

"All I have ever done is show you the affection that you desire, so why do you not return it to me?" Velica grunted again when she felt his leg move in between her legs, keeping her in place to answer the question.

"I do return your affection, Captain." She spoke, causing him to raise a brow. "I have always done everything that you have told me. I have followed behind you every step of the way since you had brought me aboard your ship. And I have stayed by your side even when other offers had risen in my favor-" Doflamingo frowned at this, "so, I have shown you affection my Captain. Just not the type that you retrieve from your concubines." Doflamingo snapped, grabbing Velica by the neck he drug her back inside the balcony doors and threw her onto his bed before hovering over her body.

"Fuffuffuffuffu~ Those are strong words for such a small little child like yourself." Velica blankly stared up at him, causing him to be unable to read her emotions. He had to admit, she was good at her job in not showing the emotions that would kill someone else or cause them harm. That was something that managed to crawl underneath his skin, how she worked while around him. Any other woman would throw themselves at him weather it be because of his looks, his dangerous side of being a pirate and War Lord, or being a king over a country. But her, Velica, she wasn't interested in any of that. She was the first young woman he had ever seen turn blind to everything that he had to offer, and why? Why would anyone in their right mind turn down everything that he had to offer?

He leaned down, hovering over her small, compared to his, body and just watched her. He wanted some type of reaction from her, one that showed him that she needed him right now. But he did not get any such reaction. He scoffed, pulling away from her he sat up on the end of the bed on his knees, watching as Velica pushed herself up onto her arms and looked down at him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, captain. But as I said before, I cannot return the type of affection you wish." Velica spoke, her eyes closed as she scooted to the side of the bed and slid away from Doflamingo. He sat on the bed and watched as she walked out of the room, leaving him there by his self to wallow in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Make sure everything is in order and tie up those lines! We don't want to be stuck in the middle of the ocean due to something as mindless as forgetting the sails!" Velica barked, letting out some built up tension from this morning brought on by Doflamingo. He hadn't spoken to her since this morning and it was a much needed relief for her to not have to worry about the passes that were made by her captain. She walked around the deck, hands on her hips as her boots clacked against the wooden planks of the ship's deck.

From above on the second level of the deck, giving him a grand view of his whole ship, sat Doflamingo on his large and lush couch while being surrounded by his women. He gave a bored glance about before his eyes landed on the back of Velica, who was giving orders like she owned the ship. He smirked lightly, enjoying the way she sprung to life after returning to the sea once again. He hadn't seen her this active and having this much energy in a long while, and he had forgotten just how much he missed it.

"Young Master~" A brunet, who wore a dress that clung to her body and exposed her cleavage, purred for Doflamingo's attention. His smirk disappeared as he looked down at the woman who wished for his eyes to be on her.

"What is the matter? You should be enjoying yourself," she spoke, being one of Doflamingo's most senior, but still fairly young, concubines. "Don't allow your mind to wander too far away from me, I will have such a hard time to drawing it back." She purred, sitting up on her knees and placing a soft, yet seductive, kiss on his lips.

From below, Velica watched as Doflamingo engaged in the affection with his concubine that he wished from herself. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed before turning on her heels and barking out more orders to Buffalo, who was caught off guard from the sudden shouting, to fix up the starboard side. When Doflamingo heard the angry orders given out by Velica, he pulled away from the woman and held her away from him as he looked down and watched as Velica stormed off.

He kept his gaze on her for a moment before being drawn back into the world by the woman before him, who placed her hands on his chest and started to rub him slowly.

"Young Mas-"

"You are dismissed." The woman looked shocked before the anger finally set. "You are all dismissed!" Doflamingo ordered from all the women around him. They all gave him looks like he had finally lost his mind, bust said nothing as they walked away without a word, knowing better than to argue back with him because he would not hesitate to kill any one of them.

"Baby 5!" Doflamingo yelled, causing the young woman who held his drink tray to jump from the sudden out burst from Doflamingo.

_"Bring me Velica."_  
 

* * *

 

 

 

Velica laid in bed with her arm thrown over her eyes as she tried to place memories in order for future events. She clenched her teeth, watching as events started to unfold that had not yet happen. She sighed, there was one memory that she just could not shake and that was of something that would happen in close to six months. Velica then removed her arm from her head and sat up on the bed, looking about her room that she had long missed.

It was still the same blue color that it had always been and nothing had been changed about the room, she had missed it much. Standing from her bed, Velica walked toward the chair of stuffed animals, it seemed that nothing had changed as she looked through the rather large pile of different animals; a gift from Doflamingo when she was a child.

"Miss. Velica?" A knock came from her door causing her to drop the plush back into the pile and walking to the center of the room before giving the privilege of entrance. When the door opened she was surprised to see that it was baby 5 standing there with a look that Velica could not read.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but Young Master wishes to see you." Velica closed her eyes and sighed before making her way to the door and walking past Baby 5, thanking her for the information.

Velica stood before Doflamingo in the middle of his room. The sun had long since set and it was a peaceful darkness in the large room that belonged to Doflamingo. A small candle on the end table flickered with the soothing rocking of the ship and made the shadows dance against the walls of the room.

"My little Velica," Doflamingo started, sitting in the chair that was next to his bed.

"It has come to my attention that you lack respect with me." Velica's eyes widened, what the hell was Doflamingo talking about? Velica had always given Doflamingo respect so what had happened that- she remembered earlier that day, on the balcony and on the ship, he was talking about that! Velica felt her body tense slightly as Doflamingo's gaze became heavier than before which made her know for sure that she was in a sticky situation.

"Why is that Velica, my little treasure?" He stood from his chair, walking over to her and placing his hand on the side of her cheek and rubbing his thumb over her softly skin slowly.

"Haven't I given you everything?" Velica's gaze was locked with Doflamingo's hidden one as she looked up at him blankly, once again not giving him anything to go on.

"You have given me much," she stated, leavening Doflamingo huffing before he removed his hand from her cheek as he allowed it to fall away.

"But, I cannot accept the request that you wish of me. I am sorry, captain." She turned her eyes to the floor, unable to say anything else. Doflamingo stood there for a moment, debating on how to approach this type of circumstance. He looked down at her, what was he to do with her? He had raised her hadn't he? But he didn't feel the fatherly lovely dovey type of emotions that one should feel when raising a child, instead he felt the ownership over her. He felt that she was his and she belonged to him and only him. She should listen to his every order and please him however he felt she should.

So, why didn't she feel the same... unless.

In a rage Doflamingo grasped her arms tightly and shook her harshly while staring her down like a predator to its prey. Velica's eyes were wide and filled with shock with his sudden attack to her.

"There's someone else isn't there?"

_What?_

"Tell me who he is so that I can crush his neck in two with my own hands." Velica grabbed onto Doflamingo's shirt, griping it tightly and trying to balance herself with him. She gridded her teeth as she closed her eyes and gave a breath.

"Captain, there is nobody else, I swear!" I cried out, causing Doflamingo to stop shaking her and allowing her to hide herself in his chest. Her arms found their way around his back and latched onto his shirt, pulling at it harshly for leverage. Doflamingo looked down at her, his hands hovering out just behind her back before he came back into reality and wrapped his arms around her smaller body.

"Then tell me, why?"

"Because, you're my captain, and I respect you far too much to ever allow myself to become a potential target to your enemies." Doflamingo lowered his head. He had raised her, but he had raised her to become more of a weapon than a lover. He plucked her up from the floor by sliding his hands underneath her legs and carried her toward his bed.

Red flags were raised with Velica when Doflamingo slowly and gently placed her on the bed. But they were soon dropped when he laid beside her and placed his head on her chest and merely laid there. Velica closed her eyes, seeing everything that could have went wrong if she hadn't done every little thing that she did. She shivered, knowing that this was one of the only few good out comes for her. But, there was still that one vision that pledge her. That one vision of Marine Ford and the execution of the man called Portgas D. Ace.

Because in that one instant, Velica would meet up once again with the man from her past.


	6. We Traded In Blood While Giving Punishment

"Prepare to dock!" Buffalo called out as the ship drew closer to the island and slowly came to a stop. Velica watched from the side of the ship as the island held an eery gloom through the mist. She narrowed her eyes and griped onto the railing, something was going to happen, but she couldn't tell what.

"Velica my dear," Doflamingo called out, walking toward the exit of the ship. Velica disappear and re-appeared within the blink of an eye at Doflamingo's side making him smirk and walking onward. They walked through the thick brush and toward the current known home of Doflamingo's business partner. As they approached the tall and stone structured building, Velica felt a build up in her stomach as she tried to calm her nerves.

"You know what to do." Doflamingo told her, not sparing her a glance as he walked beside her. She nodded, her eyes narrowing and finally grabbing hold of her emotions and putting them back into place before they both entered into the darkened building.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened to a larger room that was decorated with many, many men. Velica glanced around and watched as some men turned into Zoan creatures. Doflamingo chuckled as he walked toward the large stairway that held a chair at the top.

"I see that you're putting my Devil Fruits to good use." The person was covered within shadow, so they were unseen to Velica which caused the girl even more uneasiness within her. Not being able to see her opponent was one thing, but knowing who her opponent was and not being able to see them was a whole other game.

"Doflamingo, you've brought the items?" The deep and rough voice asked. Doflamingo chuckled and gave a snap to his fingers which ordered his men to carry in the cargo crate and open a few of them. The Devil Fruits spewed out onto the floor and rolled all about. Velica kept her eyes on the mystery man above that watched them all from his seat.

"Pay him the amount agreed on." He spoke, causing one of the men below to walk over with several other men and pass over to Doflamingo several crates filled to the brim with gold coins. Doflamingo chuckled and ordered his men to take them back to the ship. Velica stayed close to Doflamingo, ready to reflect any unseen attack that might target him.

"Tell your little pet to calm down." One of the men that they had traded with laughed, noticing how tense Velica currently was at the moment. She narrowed her eyes toward the man.

"I am no one's pet. Though I cannot speak for yourself." The man snapped, taking a few steps forward and starting a Zoan transformation which caused him to change into a large snake that was 100 times the size of Velica. He hissed at her, trying to strike even more fear into her, but she just continued to stand there and looking up at the Zoan Devil Fruit user.

"It seems that you're just all talk, kid." He hissed, causing Velica to close her eyes and smirk with a small snort.

"No. I just know my place when around my captain, much unlike yourself who attacks without orders." Velica spoke, arms crossed over her chest and looking up at the current threat.

"I don't know about your captain, but with ours, going against orders is instant _death_." Velica no sooner finished her sentence before the snake suddenly was sliced into millions of little pieces and blood splashed everywhere. Velica turned around, seeing Doflamingo standing there with his hands in the position to allow her to know that he had killed the man.

"Come Velica, we're done here." Doflamingo ordered, causing Velica to frown slightly. Doflamingo was pissed and she could hear it within his voice, she knew she herself had messed up as well. She turned her back to the seen and hurried after him, leaving the place a bloodied up mess.

* * *

Velica walked through the halls of the Dressrosa palace. Her mind was boggling with the events that had taken place a week ago from the Devil Fruit trading with Kaido, one of the Four Emperors, and Doflamingo's business partner. What baffled Velica was that Doflamingo had mercilessly killed one of Kadio's men without a second thought when Kadio's man had went to attack her. She closed her eyes, knowing full and well that she had stepped out of line with the whole encounter and she had paid for it heavily. Standing before Doflamingo's door, she knocked softly and the doors opened to reveal the room full of women. The chattering stopped when Velica had stepped inside and walked half way into the room.

The woman that belonged to Doflamingo all looked the young woman up and down, smug smiles littered their faces. A tall brunet stepped out from among the crowd and wore a rather skimpy looking dress. She placed her hands on her hips as she gazed about Velica's body, thinking to herself what she could possibly do with the girl.

"I heard that you're being punished. However, I don't really see how this is much of a punishment for someone like you." The brunet snapped at Velica, already upset with the task that she was set up with thanks to the Young Master. Velica said nothing and just kept her eyes closed and her head tilted slightly to the floor, the concubine's words meant nothing to her. Velica was on a whole other level from her and she would not allow simple words get the best of her; again.

"Well, I suppose we should get to work," she stated, walking over to Velica and lifting her head up slightly causing Velica to look at the woman. "we have a _lot_ of work to do and little time." Velica narrowed her eyes, knowing that she was going to detest every single part of this little punishment.

* * *

Doflamingo waited, he was beginning to grow impatient with just how long it was taking them to prepare Velica. Since the incident with Kaido's men, Doflamingo was left with having to punish Velica for stepping out of line and nearly enraging Kaido. Kaido was not a man to be trifled with nor was he someone who you wanted on the opposing side. Velica needed to learn this and that when she was given orders, she was to follow them clearly. Doflamingo was a tolerable man, but even the War Lord could stand so much when it came to being disobedient.

That was the reason behind this certain punishment he had chosen for Velica.

Normally, he would have anyone who decided to go against him either killed or beaten to the brink of death. But, with Velica there were certain ways to go about punishing her that were far _far_ worse than something of that. And having this done was one of the best ways of punishment for the young woman.

Just then, the doors to the dinning chamber and there standing in the doorway cause the breath to hitch in Doflamingo's throat.

The woman walked into the room, her hair up and braided with her bangs hanging down beside her eyes. The deep green dress that V'ed at the sides of her legs stopped right before her waist line, showing off her well toned legs. The heels caused her some trouble as she wobbled as if drunk through the dinning room. Her breast popped from the v-neck that stopped at her mid-chest.

"Well, well, you look like a real woman this way my little Velica." Doflamingo chuckled, resting his chin on his propped up hand. Velica ignored Doflamingo's humor and instead picked up the bottle of wine that was placed at the edge of the table next to the glass that was sat in front of him. She poured it slowly, her eyes never once looking his way, much to his disappointment. When she was done pouring his drink she passed it to him, which he took and smelled the sweat aroma that came from the wine.

"Too bad you won't stay like this for forever." He took a sip and chuckled.

"Or perhaps I should order you to-"

"Don't even joke about it, Captain." Doflamingo chuckled again, amused with the reaction he was getting from Velica, knowing that this punishment was the best fit for someone like her. He took another sip of wine and looked her over slowly. No one would have ever known that she was this well shaped in her usual get up, and if he said he didn't like her looking like this then he would have been lying through his teeth.

Too bad this punishment wouldn't last.


	7. You Are My New Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been forever since an update yeah? Sorry about that! Here's one for you all! Enjoy and don't forget to Review!!

The morning was warm and the air crisp on the island of Dressrosa. Velica was scurrying about the palace grounds in search for her captain, who had just suddenly vanished. She huffed as she trudged through the grounds of the garden, hoping that this, which was the last place she had thought to look, was were she would find Doflamingo. Hearing the deep laughter hitting her ears it seemed that she had finally found the man who she had been searching for for half the day. She huffed, and quickened her walking, thanks to being returned into her old clothes, toward the sounds of her captain.

"Captain, you have been called to Marine Ford to-!" Velica stopped as soon as she rounded the corner. Her eyes widened and her mouth agape toward her captain and the second party member. Doflamingo turned around and gave Velica his normal smile and chuckled again, causing Velica to somewhat snap out of her trance.

"Hello, Little Velica." The deep voice called out to her, the voice being far too deep for Doflamingo's and she knew who it was.

"M-Mr. Vergo!" She squeaked, forgetting how to maintain her voice as the taller man stepped out from the shadows and revealed the man who Velica had not seen for the last few years. She swallowed hard, wondering what Vergo could have been doing here without being called upon. Doflamingo laughed, as if knowing just what was running through Velica's mind at the moment.

"Vergo had some Intel for me, something that we couldn't allow to go over the Den Den." Velica bowed slightly, before rising slowly and keeping her eyes on the ground.

"I shall return when you are done then." she told them, turning on her heels and taking two or three steps before being called back by Doflamingo.

"Velica~" she stopped, turning back around to look at Doflamingo, who was beckoning her with his large finger.

"This involves you as well, Fuffuffuffuffu~" Velica felt a jolt of electricity coarse through her body, whatever the two of them were planning, it most certainly wasn't good.

* * *

Velica gazed among the battle field with countless marines and pirates laid dead. For those of them who were not dead, were still fighting with everything they had left in their pathetic bodies. Velica stood next to Doflamingo who was laughing at the top of his lungs as he watched the on slaughter at Marine Ford for the execution of Portgas D. Ace. Her gaze lingered over to Doflamingo who looked rather amused with the excitement that was all around. As one of the Seven War Lords of the Sea, Doflamingo was called upon the battle and ordered to assist in this mess. Velica had been drug along the fighting and was forced to stay by Doflamingo's side through out the whole battle.

Velica used her powers to aid in Doflamingo's fight as she used her abilities to slow down time and slice through the pirates with a ruthless force that stuck fear into everyone's hearts.

"I-It's you!" One pirate shouted, fear clearly in his eyes as he watched Velica walking toward him and a few others. Doflamingo watched as she approached them, amusement flickered in his hidden eyes as his smile widened.

"Y-You're her! Y-You're the _Girl Who Travels Through Time!_ The girl's whose bounty is 600,000,000 beli!" Velica tilted her head to the side, stopping before the pirates and activating her abilities which allowed her to cut through them like butter. They all fell to the ground; lifeless. She turned back to Doflamingo who was chuckling as he approached her and stopped in front of her.

"So, is that what they call me?" Velica asked, looking up at Doflamingo, who was still wearing his smile.

"The Girl Who Travels Through Time?"

"Quiet the name you've gotten yourself, my little Velica~" Velica turned away from Doflamingo, not really caring one way or another about some stupid title or bounty. She only held such a bounty due to her Devil Fruit and being part of Doflamingo's crew.

She felt her body quiver as she awaited for her vision to occur. This was the moment in time when she would once again see that bastard that had tried to kidnap her and turn her against her captain. Trafalgar Law, the traitor, was going to show his face any moment now and she was dead set on figuring out just what it was he wanted from her. Just then, like in her vision, Law appeared and whisked away Straw Hat and Jinbei into the depth of the ocean. Now was her chance, she was going to follow him and figure out everything she could from him. When Doflamingo was distracted with Crocodile, Velica slipped away and transported herself onto the island in which Law would resurface.

_It was only a matter of time now._

Velica watched from the shadows of the treeline as the boy, Straw Hat Luffy, went on a rampage through the island, destroying parts of Law's ship and injuring some of his crew. She narrowed her eyes, watching as Law stood there and did nothing as his so called patient ran off into the forest to continue his havoc about the island. Though, Velica would never know what it felt to lose someone so close to her, she felt a bit sorry for the young boy. True, she couldn't care less about the whole war, Whitebeard, Ace, or anyone else for that matter. But, she was still human, even if at times she didn't seem like it, and she could not even fathom what it must have felt like for the Straw Hat to lose his loved one in his very arms.

Velica held back in the shadows for a moment longer until Jinbei had went off to stop Straw Hat from destroying any more of the island, that was when she made her appearance.

"You seem to be causing an awful lot of trouble here lately, Trafalgar." At the call of his name, Law glanced over and caught sight of Velica who was wandering out of the forest. His eyes widened, had not knowing that she had followed them here to this island and caught him and his crew off guard.

"Oh no! It's her! Captain, captain!" Bepo screamed, holding his head and running around in circles. Penguin and Shachi both stood there, slightly afraid at the sight of the girl who approached them. Law's smug smile came into play as he placed his fingers on the hilt of his sword and took a battle stance.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company, ?" She stopped her approach, and with her hands in her pockets, stood there and engaged in a heated staring contest with Law. Her expression could not be read and it was something that Law had never grown accustomed to because he never knew what she was thinking; which could be dangerous for everyone around.

"I've come to collect some answers, Trafalgar." Law's smirk widened as he drew his sword, causing Bepo to scream again and Penguin and Shachi to take a few steps backwards. Velica just continued to stand there with her hands in her pockets as she finally looked away from Law and out to the waters of the sea. The waves crashed against the island's coast and caused the water to splash up against the ground, Velica watched this for some time and ignored Law, knowing that it would peeve the man.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Law piped up, the annoyance ringing clearly in his voice. Velica still kept her gaze on the water, watching as it lapped at the coastline of the island.

"Tell me why you need me so badly?" Law's mouth gaped slightly, unprepared for the certainly worded question. He removed his self from his battle stance and instead stood there gazing at Velica. Her hair and tank top caught the wind and made it dance around her body, distracting Law slightly with the view before him. He closed his eyes while sliding his sword back into the sheath.

"C-Captain!" Bepo cried out, tears streaking down his face. He was worried that his beloved captain had finally lost his mind by returning his weapon and standing there before the enemy unprepared.

"There is something that Joker has that I need." Law stated, causing Velica to snort and give a crooked smirk with a slight head tilt. She glanced back over at Law, the expression on her face told him that she knew what it was he was after.

"And you believe that the only way to regain it is by kidnapping me and using me as a type of trade?"

"That's only half of the plan."

"Oh? And the other half?" Law said nothing to her other question, which was no surprise to Velica. She knew Law was too smart to fall for such a simple minded trap as to tell her everything. Removing her hands from her pockets, Velica crossed her arms over her chest and walked toward Law and his crew. He narrowed his eyes, becoming cautious of the vixen that was before him and his men, knowing what she was capable of doing within a blink of an eye and never taking her for granted. He had worked along side of the girl since he and her were both little, him only being three years older than her, he had a lot of time to get to know just what she could and couldn't do. But now after so long of not working beside her, and with as high as her bounty had become, he was even more on guard around her.

"And just how long do you plan on going on with such a plan, Trafalgar?"

"Until I have what it is I want."

"And you'll stop at nothing I presume?"

"Exactly." Velica's smile widened, knowing what type of cold and heartless man Law could become. His title wasn't that of a man who gave compassion to his opponents in battle, he was fierce and someone who couldn't be trusted; he had betrayed her captain after all.

"This all seems rather interesting, despite the fact that you had betrayed us in order to go about this little goal of yours." Law smirked, knowing where Velica was going with this all.

"Perhaps I'll tag along for a little while?" Little to say Law's whole crew was beyond confused and rather shocked. Wasn't this the same girl that had caused them so much trouble a few years ago about going with them the first time? This had to be some type of trap and they knew that their captain was far too smart to fall for such a-

"It would most certainly make my job that much easier, Miss. Velica."

 _ **"WHAT!?"**_ Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi all screamed in union. Velica chuckled at their sudden outburst and gave them a smug grin from in front of Law. She returned to looking at Law, who was a few heads taller than her, and gave him another smirk.

"I suppose you shall have to kidnap me? We wouldn't want our beloved captain to know that I went with you without a fight, should we?" Law's mischievous smirk reappeared, though he wished to avoid as much fighting as possible, he couldn't help but wish to test out just how much stronger Velica had become.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Doflamingo huffed, looking all over the destroyed Marine Ford for his little Velica. He had last seen the girl when he had crossed paths with Crocodile, but afterwords he had lost sight of her. He was starting to grow angry the longer he wasted time searching for that girl who should have already been by his side. And it wasn't until one of his men came running fanatically down the way with a note in their hand.

" _What!?_ " Dofalmingo read the words on the paper before crumpling it up in his hands.

_"Joker -_

_I have your "little treasure". If you ever wish to see her again, you will abide to my rules._

_We will meet up again in the New World 2 Years from now._

_There is something you have that I want._

_\- T. Law"_

Rage flushed through his body faster than ever before as he grabbed up the man and smashed his body into the flooring, cracking his skull in half with the amount of force he had used. He gritted his teeth, so angry that he couldn't even see or think straight.

_"Trafalgar Law, you have burnt the last straw, little boy."_

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Velica asked the overly sized polar bear that she walked beside. Bepo glanced down and gave the blond a blank look as if to show that even he didn't know the answer to her question.

"Captain hasn't really said where we are going." Velica turned back to the path of the ship where she currently walked. She had indeed left with Law and was now aboard his sumerian with him and his crew heading to an unknown location. The both of them walked into the captain's log room and looked up at the screen to see their current location. Her blue orbs scanned across the screen that was known as a radar and told them of what was around them while they were submerged under the ocean waters.

"So, Trafalgar, where are we headed?" Velica piped up, gathering the attention of the tattooed captain. Law just smirked and looked at the woman from underneath his hat; giving him a rather mysterious look.

"We're headed to the next island for some supplies. Since we made that little side trip to Marine Ford, we are running low on things that are needed for our journey." Velica rolled her eyes, yes Law had indeed made the unnecessary trip to Marine Ford but in the end he had managed to change the fate of the world by such a small action that he had done. Velica leaned up against one of the walls in the log room and watched the radar for some time before she grew bored of watching the green dot on the screen and decided to go exploring about the ship. Leaving the log room, Velica passed by many different crew members. But, she soon noticed that the further back into the ship she walked, the fewer and fewer part of the crew she walked by until she was finally alone.

"You're not suppose to be back here!" Bepo called around, running to catch up with the brunet. Velica turned, for such a large animal, Bepo didn't really make all that much noise when he ran.

"Oh? And why is this part of the ship off limits? Or is it just off limits to _me_?" Velica asked, smirking at _me_ and gaining a worried look from Bepo.

"Orders are orders! This part of the ship is off limits!" Bepo yelled louder this time, causing Velica to snicker slightly at the polar bear's sudden outburst.

"Don't burst your bubble, I'll leave." With this Bepo seemed to stop completely and just looked down at the shorter woman who stood before him. He scratched his nose and watched as she brushed past him in such a small space before she started to head back to the front of the ship where more of the men were working and scrambling to get the ship ready to dock at the next island.

* * *

The island was a fall type and rather beautiful with all the different colors that decorated the trees that were as tall or taller than the buildings of the small town. Velica watched as some of Law's men walked down the ramp and headed off into town to collect the supplies that was ordered by their captain. Velica pushed herself off the railing of the ship and in the blink of an eye had done a front flip over the railing. Had it not have been for Bepo's screaming as he watched her jump the railing, Law may have never seen her exit the ship. Law rushed over to the side of the ship and watched as Velica calmly walked down the dock of the small harbor as if nothing had happened.

"Velica, where do you think you're going?" Law shouted, still not trusting the girl in the least bit and figuring that she was going to do something stupid. Velica, without turning around, continued walking and answered Law with her back to him.

"I'm headed into town to the bookstore, I'll be back before the ship departs." She had given a wave of her hand before she disappeared into the crowds of people that bustled about in the small sea-side town.

Law wasted no time and pulled out his Den-Den Mushi from his pocket and called Penguin and Shachi, ordering them to follow her as she was headed their way into town. All three of them knew what she was capable of doing, and Law wanted no trouble out of the younger girl and he most certainly did not want any attention drawn to them while they were here on this small island.

* * *

"Welcome! If you need any help finding any types of books, be sure to just ask!" The elderly shop keeper spoke joyfully as the door to the shop rang out while Velica entered the small bookstore. Velica smiled and thanked him before her smile dropped and she headed into the store to take a look around. There were many books there, but not really the types of books that she was looking about.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have any books about _"Time and Space"_ would you?" The shop keeper gave her a very odd look before he thought to himself.

"Well, we do have a very small science section near the back of the store by the window, you could possibly find something like that back there if you were to look. It just seems that they are not popular books in these times." Velica nodded, understanding that in a pirate Ara, something of science really wasn't a top pick among men who couldn't or could hardly read as they searched for the _One Piece_. Heading for the back of the store, Velica found the section that the shop keeper had informed her about, and he wasn't kidding about how small the section was on _Time and Space_ , either.

Looking through the books, Velica was distracted by the two men who spied on her through the window near the bookshelf. Penguin and Shachi both stood on a crate and watched as their new "crew mate" looked through the books before pulling several out and tucking them underneath her arm.

"What do you think she's looking for in those books?" Penguin whispered, not wishing to be found spying on the woman inside the book store. Shachi just shrugged, not really sure why or what she was looking for as she grabbed up the books and headed back to the front of the store.

"Oh! I see you were able to find what you were looking for?" The elderly man asked.

"Well, I didn't find what I was looking for exactly, but I would have been very surprised if such a small and local book store like yourself would have carried it." The man just chuckled, understanding what she meant when she said that about the store. Ringing her up, she wasn't surprised when such a low sum came to the total but never the less Velica handed the man the gold and grabbed her bag of books that she had just paid for and headed out the door and back to the ship.

It seemed that she had just made it back in time by the look of the fresh supplies that had gathered on the deck and were slowly being placed down below in the storage room. Instead of making a scene, Velica merely walked up the ramp of the ship instead of doing some type of crazy acrobatics to board the ship. The men hustled and bustled about the deck and took the supplies down below as Velica passed by many a working men before she finally reached her own quarters, which she was currently sharing with Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo. Velica had to admit this was certainly a change from having her own room on the ship, to sharing it with two men and a polar bear. Placing the bag down next to her bunk bed, she gave a long and slow stretch before falling downward onto the bed.

She had used up much of her powers during the fight at Marine Ford as she fought next to her Captain Doflamingo. She closed her eyes and wondered what her captain was doing at the moment. Little did Velica know that at this moment, her Captain Doflamingo, was planning for one of the biggest events that she had ever seen.

Doflamingo was going to get her back, one way or _another_.

Breakfast was a very busy time aboard Law's sub as the kitchen staff hustled and bustled about trying to make food for the whole crew. By the time Velica had awoken, everyone had already went into the dinning area and begun eating. She would not have slept so late had it not have been for the noisy roommates she now had to put up with. She groaned, sliding out of bed she glanced over and noticed that there was a uniform sitting on the chair across from her with a note that told her that this was to be her outfit.

"Like hell," she thought, throwing the note back onto the table and dressing herself in her normal attire. Though she was now part of Law's crew, she still was not about ready to stuff herself into one of those overly-hot, large, white jumpsuits. She made her way into the dinning area and scanned the room for Law. Though, it wasn't hard to find him as he was the only one in the whole white room that wore a colored outfit; aside from Bepo. As she approached his table she noticed that everyone had toast on their plates and it made her curious as to weather or not Law's plate would have some as well.

"I see you still don't like bread." Velica chuckled, taking a seat across from Law and looking at him with great intent. Law didn't even bother to look up from one of his many books as he slowly took a sip of coffee.

"And I see you still don't like taking orders when it comes to a dress code." Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin all watched and listened carefully to the duo's conversation and how they interacted with one another. Velica made a loud high pitched sucking sound in between her bottom lip and her teeth for a second before her smirk widened.

"You should be pleased with it though. Had I taken to dress codes you would have never told me apart from our Captain's prostitutes." Law's eyes shifted from the black text in his book to her mischievous eyes that watched him so closely by the word "Captain". He narrowed his eyes, knowing that she brought up Doflamingo on purpose just to see how he would react and he wasn't about ready to give her the pleasure of the reaction she wanted to see.

"Then perhaps it's time to start learning how to take orders first. After all, neither one of us is under Joker's thumb of rule, and I am your new captain." Velica shifted her eyes down to the wooden table as her fingers traced circles around the smooth surface with a rather bored expression on her face.

"Last I recall, you didn't enjoy taking order either or am I wrong?"

"I am your captain and you shall do as I command or else you'll be punished," Law said, closing the book loudly with one hand and leaning up from his chair. Velica and Law were both locked in a heated stare-down that shook even his own crew, but with Velica it was just a little temper tantrum that was being thrown by Trafalgar Law.

"And I can assure you, Velica, it will be a thousand times worse than anything you've ever been through with Joker." Velica blinked, she knew Law meant every word that seeped from his mouth but it made her curious as to just how he would end up punishing her. She pulled herself back from the table and glanced away from Law for a split second before looking back at him.

"You're right, sorry." Law's mouth dropped slightly, he didn't expect the woman to apologize to him and in front of others. He quickly closed his mouth as the shock that was on his face washed away and his normal appeal returned.

"But, perhaps you could give me a suit that is a bit smaller? I can't fit into that, it's far too bulky and it would be hard for even me to move about." There was a short pause, and Velica didn't know what was going through Law's mind right now because his face was currently unreadable.

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled, kindly for the first time since she had seen Law again and thanked him.

"I do have a question for you though," Law stated, just as Velica was getting ready to leave the table to go get some food. "Where did you wander off to the other day when we docked?" Velica rolled her eyes. She knew Law still didn't trust her and of course he had every right to not trust her, she was of course once part of Doflamingo's crew just like him, and just like Law, she knew that it was hard to trust other members of Doflamingo's crew.

"I went to the bookstore and bought some reading material." She told him, standing up from the table and starting to walk away. With her back facing Law and walking past Penguin and Shachi, she patted both of the boys on the shoulder as she passed by.

"And if you don't believe me, you can ask your lovely crew who decided to follow me there." Penguin spit out his milk while Shachi coughed on a piece of bread that went down the wrong way. Law smirked, so it seemed that she still had her touch when it came to spies. Maybe she would end up coming in handy for later down the road.


	8. A Mystery To Us Both, Captain

Velica had to admit, things were certainly most different when it came to Law and his crew. He was laid back with them, but he was so frightful toward them at the same time that they would fall to his orders. Well, perhaps frightful wasn't the correct word to use with Law, but whatever it was with Law his crew seemed to have the up most respect for him and his orders. She had never seen anything like it before, because with Doflamingo it was either "carry out my orders or I'll kill you right here and now." Either way, Velica couldn't help but become slight more at ease around Law than with Doflamingo; remember key word slightly.

She knew better than to lower her guard when it came to Law, he had already tried to capture her once, and she knew his motives behind why he wanted her so badly though she played dumb around Law. She tugged at the collar of her newly found dress code approved uniform; a white jumpsuit and steal toed boots. She tugged at the collar some more, not use to having to ware something that was so constricting with her body. She sighed, finally giving up on trying to get some type of freedom for her neck and stormed off through the sub. The second thing she was certainly not use to was being underwater for the majority of the time. She missed being able to gaze out any port-hole and see the vast blue sky and clear ocean waves, now all she was able to view was the pitch black darkness of the sea.

"I suppose I should find something to do." She sighed, ruffling up her hair as she glanced around her steal prison trying to find something to entertain herself until they reached the surface. She could re-read one of the books she bought, but that would be boring because she's read them both nearly half a dozen times since the last week when she bought them. As she walked along the long echoing hallway Velica couldn't help but notice that she had found herself wandering toward the back of the ship again. She didn't really understand why something kept telling her in the back of her mind to head this way, though she knew that she was likely to be caught by someone and then she would be ratted out to Law since she had already been warned once by Bepo that the back of the ship was off limits.

However, with her powers now fully restored thanks to all the extra sleep time she has been getting she could easily use her powers to slow down time and vanish if she were to hear anyone coming up behind her. Trying to be stealthy in what she was wearing though was extremely challenging. Her boots made a loud 'clank' nose with every step she took as the steal-toes hit the flooring which was actually a see-thru sheet of metal that allowed you to see to the lower levels of the ship. Her uniform also continued to cause her problems as she wiggled her arms about and was having trouble taking steps. She was glad and lucky that there wasn't anyone there to watch her as she attempted to walk; though it looked more like she was a bird out for a stroll as she took long strides and flapped her arms about randomly.

Suddenly she stopped.

She stood there in the middle of the hallway and to her right was a door. A single door down this whole hallway full of pipes and other random machine objects, why a random single door? She turned slowly as she felt something lite in her stomach. It was strange and she knew this feeling; she was preparing to have a vision. She waited for it to happen and all the while never moving, but it never came and the feeling never went away.

This is strange, she thought. I've never had this type of a feeling for this long without something happening. What's going on with my powers? Is this perhaps something new? Her eyes locked with the door. As she gazed at the metal sheet the feeling in her stomach started to tingle more and more. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes started to dilate as she stretched out her arm and reached for the old and rusty handle. Just as her fingers grazed the object a bolt of electricity shot through her and random darkened images flashed through her head before she screamed out and dropped to the ground.

She caught herself against the wall from across the door as she had fallen backwards up against the cold pipes and clenched her chest. What was that? What were those random images that she had just seen and could barely make out through her mind? Further more, what the hell happened when she went to touch that door? She pulled the hand that she had touched the door with away from her chest and looked at the inner palm. She clenched her fist a few times as if trying to get the uneasiness to leave her hand.

"Velica, what are you doing down here!" She turned at the call of her name and watched as Penguin and Shachi both came running down to her with tools in their hands.

Shit, I've been caught. Wait, why didn't I hear them coming? Damn it, I was too focused on my damn hand! She cursed herself trying to quickly figure out something to worm her way out of things. Both men stopped right next to her and looked down at her confused, which she also managed to returned the look.

"Well?" Shachi asked, staring her down before looking over at Penguin.

"I was just," Penguin crossed his arms over his chest and glanced back to Shachi as they both waited for an answer.

"You were just, what?"

"I was just heading back to my room to read some more when I heard a strange noise from down this way." Both males looked at each other.

"A strange noise?" The asked in union before looking back down at Velica.

"What type of strange noise?"

"It was a somewhat hissing and crackling sound. I came down here to check to make sure it wasn't one of the pipes and well, you guys came and found me."

"Velica, it's a submarine. It's going to make hissing and crackling sounds!" Penguin told her.

"Besides, it's not like you could have fixed it anyway if it was a pipe." Shachi added, holding up his tool to show just what he meant. Velica forced a smile and faked a laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking about that!" Both men shared another glance before they shook their head and waited for Velica to get up off the floor. She stood up quickly and continued to take the 'advice' about maintaining a ship and the noises she might hear from now on as the three of them walked away from the door. Velica walked behind the two chattering men and ignored what they were saying.

What was on her mind right now was far too important to listen to those two blabbering idiots. What she had seen, she started to piece it together and it slowly started to form into a picture. However, that picture was far from incomplete and she didn't want to jump to conclusions about what she thought she had seen. She gazed up and seen that the three of them were now at the front part of the sub and headed towards Law's log room. She knew that the only way to figure out what the hell was behind that door was to ask the very person who knew this sub inside and out like their very own hand.

She knew she had to try to get her newly founded Captain, Trafalgar Law, to tell her just what the hell he was keeping in hiding from her behind that door.

It had been nearly a month since the incident with Velica and that mystery door in the hallway. And within that whole time Velica was still waiting for the perfect moment to ask Law about what he had locked away in that deep dark corner of the ship. However, it seemed that even with a month gone by Law and Velica's relationship was still a long and bumpy slope. Law still didn't trust her for a far as he could throw her, and she was the same with him. Though they had known one another their whole lives they never actually took the time to bond and grow as a crew should have.

But, Law had his reasons to disliking Velica in certain ways. While Doflamingo, that bastard, was always making Law read into those doctor books and pushing him to his limits when it came to training, Doflamingo treated Velica like a princess. And as these thoughts went through Law's head as he walked along the newly found island, he couldn't help but push his hat further over his eyes. The annoyance of the thoughts were getting to him. Velica never went through the same treatment as the other crew and he knew it was because she was Doflamingo's little doll. He was always so proud of his Little Velica that she would never get thrown into work like the crew and was instead allowed to wander the ship as she pleased.

It really dug underneath his skin, but in the end a smile slipped through. Doflamingo was no longer in possession of her, of his Velica, and now Law could do as he pleased. He also knew that without Velica's powers, Doflamingo was left at a disadvantage as he could no longer see bits and pieces into the future. Law made his way deeper into the wooded area to which he had decided he would go out and scout by himself, but it turned out he wasn't alone. Law knew someone else was there and that they had just recently arrived, so he hadn't been followed all this way.

Law stopped walking and listened to his newly found guest making all the noise in the world not too far from him. Just as he was about ready to call out to whoever it was that had made the mistake to cross his path; they reviled themselves.

"Eoh, Haw?" Law blinked, he had been completely thrown off as the very same woman who had been pledging his mind for the last hour or so just walked right out of the brush with an arm full of fruits; including an apple that was shoved into her mouth as she tried to speak to him. He watched as the bright red apple wiggled slightly in her mouth as her teeth went to bite down into the core.

"Hot are who sewing her?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes as she bit into the apple and allowed it to fall into her open palm.

"I think the real question is what are you doing here Velica?" It was her turn to be thrown off guard as she looked down at all the different fruits that littered her arm.

"Oh me? Well, I was just out picking flowers." The sarcasm rung clear in her voice. She knew that Law knew she was really out here getting healthy food. It was one of the major downfalls to her Devil Fruit that if she didn't eat healthy after using her powers she would become majorly weakened and her life would be in between the balance then.

"I see," Law muttered. The two of them just stood there for what seemed like a long time. Neither one of them speaking as Law looked at Velica, who looked down at the half eaten apple in the palm of her hand. It was a few seconds later Law decided he had had enough of this little awkward one-way-stare-down and turned to leave, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of something in the thicket. Law's eyes widened and he was preparing to warn her, but by the time he had gotten his mouth open a sword had cut clean through Velica's abdomen and split her in half.

An Hour Earlier

"Dear God! Get me the hell off of this sub!" Velica shouted, pushing herself through the crew and made her way to the side of the deck. Law watched as she rushed over and was getting ready to jump onto the over-growth type of island where they had decided to stop and resupply.

"Velica, you haven't been given your orders yet by the Captain!" Bepo screamed, panicing as he knew the girl all too well and knew that she would have jumped and ran off without a second thought. As her feet were on the side of the railing, and she was crouched down like a cat ready to pounce, she turned around and glanced over at the small ground of Law's closely knit crew of Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, and of course Law himself. She rolled her eyes and rocked back and forth on the dark iron railing.

"Then why doesn't the Captain give me my orders so I can get to it?" Everyone frowned, knowing that even though it had been nearly two months since she decided to tag along with all of them, Velica still didn't understand the concept that Law's crew were all "team players" meaning that they all worked closely with one another. Velica was always use to doing her own thing. She never really grew close to anyone and there was one person to thank for that and both Velica and Law knew that one person; Doflamingo.

"Velica, I want you to scout the surrounding area and take care of any hostile enemies." Velica gave a soft grin, that was certainly something she was able to do. But her grin was quickly wiped away by the continuation of Law's orders.

"But do not kill them. Instead bring them to me." Velica rolled her and gave a nod that she understood. Wasn't it bad enough that Law had already made her slip into this stupid white suit that he was now taking away the only thing she was good at too? After she had shown that she understood, she pushed herself off the side of the sub and disappeared off into the tall thick brush of the island.

"Captain," Bepo asked, still slightly furious with Velica's behavior. "Are you sure we need her? She doesn't take orders all too well, and she just seems-"

"Don't worry too much about her Bepo. I have things under control."

"Sir?" Law couldn't help but allow that very dark and eery smile slip across his lips.

"You'll see soon enough."

Present Time

Law went skidding across the dirt as the heels of his boots dug into the ground beneath him. He had just watched Velica be sliced into two and now he himself was trying to keep from having the same fate. With his sword drawn he was facing a very large, and very angry appointee. This thing was difficult to figure out just what it was really. It welded a sword, but the sword seemed to be connected to the rest of it's large and blackened body. It didn't really have any one particular shape as it's whole body morphed around with different attacks. Whatever this things was, it certainly wasn't human.

Law was having some difficulties as he was thrown back through the forest by an unexpected counter attack that knocked him clear off his feet and far back into the woods, as he smashed through several tree branches along the way. Law was now panting as he struggled onto his feet and quickly readied himself for another attack from this monster. As he was preparing for another sword attack he was thrown completely off guard by a sudden morphing of the weapon from a sword into a gun. It instantly fired and didn't give Law any time to dodge the bullets.

As he expected to be hit, he was shocked to watch as the bullets slowly dissolved until they were no longer there and dissipated into the air. Just about that time a small flash of white appeared over head of the monster and a bright ligh shone that was launched down and exploded into the beast. The explosion caused a small shock wave that caused Law to take a step back and cover his face from all the dust that stirred from the crater that was created from the impact.

"Take that you sorry bastard!" The feminine voice called out through the flying dirt. When everything cleared and it all settled, Law came face to face with Velica. He looked at her abdomen at first and seen that she was all intact even though he sworn he watched as she had been sliced in half and had died right in front of him.

"Velica?" Law questioned, watching as the girl who had been bent over and looking down into the hole she had created, turned around and faced him.

"Well, well, well, looks like your in quiet the position doesn't it, Captain?" She snickered, knowing good and well that she had just saved Law's ass. He knew it too and tried to play it off as if he could have handled it. Velica made a sound with her lips, she didn't believe any of his crap. But, just as soon as she was about ready to resort back with a snarly comment there was a large black shock wave that shot up from the crater and upward into the sky and all around that had caused her to fly face first into Law and the two of them somehow found themselves all tangled up next to the stump of a tree.

Law looked up at her. The way they had ended up was Law was more or less propped up with his back against the tree and the rest of his body against the ground. Velica had ended up with her head against the ground and Law's head in between her legs as she laid upside down with her body pressed up against Law. The two of them made eye contact for a split second and it was then that Velica knew Law had a winning comeback.

"Well, well, well, looks like you're in quite the position doesn't it, Velica?"

Damn that man sometimes, damn him.

"What the hell was that thing anyway?" Velica questioned as her and Law made their way back through the forest, headed for the sub. Law was quiet as he didn't really know what that beast was that had attacked them and then disappeared without a trace once it was beaten.  
"I'm not for sure, but it reminded me something that CC would make." she muttered to herself, not expecting Law to over hear her. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly toward the girl. His eyes were narrowed, suspicions raised greatly.

"What did you just say?" Velica blinked, confused as to why Law suddenly seemed to have a darkened aura around him. She tilted her head while crossing her arms over her chest.

"That monster, it's something that reminded me of one of the beast that CC created once." Her statement was innocent enough, but Law couldn't help but read between the lines. In seconds, he had her pushed up and pinned against a near by tree with his sheathed sword across her neck making it hard for her to breath.

"W-what the fuck, Law!" She gasped, her hands reaching out and clawing at his jacket. His eyes were intense as he stared deeply into her eyes nearly scaring her out of her wits. She wasn't easily frightened when it came to things, but that look Law was giving her right now was enough to silence her.

"How did it know we were here, on this island?" Suddenly Velica understood. Law believed her to be a mole in his crew. He must have figured that Velica had somehow contacted Doflamingo and told him their whereabouts, causing him to send a monster after them both.

"N-now hold on Law!" Velica gasped, his hold becoming tighter against her neck. "You don't honestly believe that I ratted out our location? I don't even know where the hell we are for starters! And on top of that-" she gasped, her breathing becoming shallow and uneven as she sucked in what little air she could manage.

"On top of that if Doflamingo was going to send something out after me do you honestly believe he'd have something sent that would try to- to kill me!" Law could not manage to find any lies within the gasping woman's words and so released his hold on her. She slid down the trunk of the tree, her legs were unable to support her body as she gasped for the air she received then and there.

Law watched as Velica placed a hand around her slowly bruising neck and sucked in the air greedily. He took a step back, his eyes still watching the woman that laid below him. Many things rushed through his head, but one in particular remained.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She opened an eye and glanced up at Law, her hand still around her sore neck. She coughed, placing her hand against the tree and using the support to pull herself up onto her feet.

"You could have saved yourself being choked had you used your powers." She coughed again before turning away from the man and stumbling away from him. He listened as she cleared her throat loudly as she continued to stumble her way back toward the ship.  
"Because you're currently my captain," Law's eyes widened at her words, not expecting them to come from someone like her. "Even if you are an ass, you're still my current captain and I won't attack my captain."

The way back to the ship was a rather short one compared to how long it took getting as deep into the woods as they had. But after fighting with that monster and being nearly blown back to the shore seemed to help as well. Everyone was back there waiting on Law and Velica to return and when the couple emerged from the tree-line the whole crew made a bee-line toward the two.  
"What the hell was that sound!"

"And that explosion!" The crew seemed extremely worried about the two, mainly Velica as she seemed horsed and was holding her neck.  
"Don't worry about me, this injury wasn't made by the monster we encountered..." she explained making her way past everyone and toward the ship. Everyone then turned and looked at Law, whose expression was currently unreadable as his eyes were locked on the woman's back.

"We're not staying here any longer, we're heading back out." Law informed the crew as he too started his way back to the ship. The crew watched as Law made his way back behind Velica - who was almost to the ship - before they all turned toward one another. Penguin was the first one to speak up in the group.

"Does something seem off between the captain and Velica?" The rest of the group nodded, feeling strange suddenly being around the two.

"It's almost as if something happened back in the woods that we don't know about." Bepo added which only earned him looks from everyone that stated "well we know that!" which caused him to hang his head and mutter a "sorry" as everyone rolled their eyes and made their way back to the ship.


	9. Plans of a WarLord; Death Awaits

Doflamingo paced back and forth in the throne room waiting on a call from Ceaser. That clown was suppose to have sent out an experiment in order to track and find Velica. It had been several days since he had heard any news and he was starting to become impatient. Finally, the Den Den Mushi started to ring.

"What did you find out?" Doflamingo sneered, wanting to get straight to the point. The voice on the other end was hesitant, which displeased Doflamingo greatly.

"Well, I was able to find her in the company of Trafalgar Law." Ceaser stated, unsure of how to go about explaining just what had happened.  
"Well?" Ceaser cringed on the other line. Doflamingo's tone was anything but pleasant as he awaited news.

"She was found on an island with him. But she managed to destroy the test subject before any information was gathered." Ceaser heard something break on the other end of the line, it sounded like a piece of furniture hitting the wall away from the receiver.

"My patients is running thin with you Ceaser! Find the girl and bring her back to me!" The call ended with that, showing that Doflamingo was clearly pissed at the recent outcome of events. Doflamingo was fuming mad, beyond mad it seemed. It had been nearly three months since he had last seen the girl. Three months since he had the chance to touch her. Three months since he had the chance to hear her voice. Three months was far too long, and Dofalmingo was not a patient man.

"She will return to me." he spoke, his voice deeper than usual. His vein popping out of his forehead as he took a seat at his throne. Looking to his right, the heart shaped chair he had for Velica was empty. He griped his chair arms tightly.

"She will return to me... one way or _another_."

"Where are we headed now?" Velica pouted, her bottom lip being pushed out in a childish manner. Everyone had seemed to gather down in the main log room as the blinking lights on the screen showed the way for the sub. Law's eye twitched as he turned his gaze from the screen and sent her a confusing yet annoyed glare.

"You know, you've changed since you've been with us." He commented. Velica raised a brow, confused by his meaning.

"Your personality has done a completely 360 in means of how you've been acting." He explained. Velica narrowed her eyes and gave a scoff.  
"Do you want me to be an ass to you?" Law smirked, knowing that her attitude was still there somewhere.

"You just don't act like the spoiled brat that you normally do around Joker." He said turning his head back around only to hear her sneer that was aimed toward him.

"That's because you don't annoy the shit outta me or expect the world of me. Dofalmingo is completely different compared to you, Law." Law rolled his eyes of course the bastard was different from himself. Dofalmingo was sick and twisted and a devil to the boot. There was nothing that was the same about the two men, not even their views on life even though it was a sick and twisted view.

"We're headed back to the navy base." Velica felt as if the air had been knocked out of her by an invisible force. She took several paces over to Law before grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around to face her.

"Are you crazy! What in the hell has gotten into you that would make you want to go straight to a navy base!" Law just smirked, knowing that she had no clue as to what he was planning next; and he loved it.

"Maybe. But I have a plan." Velica growled, annoyed with his tone toward her. He wasn't taking any of this serious and that's what she hated most about men, they never took anything serious.

"You're putting your crew in danger because you have a plan to go about to a navy base? What the hell type of captain are you!"

"You don't know, but our captain has been planning this for the last six months." Bepo said stepping in to try to help out his captain. Velica released Law's shoulder and turned toward the giant polar bear that dawned the orange jumpsuit.  
"And just what type of plan is that?"

"He's going to offer them something in exchange for becoming a War Lord." Velica's eyes widened greatly. Law had been planning to become a War Lord? So it seemed that he was crazier than she had originally assumed.

"And just how are you going to go about this? You're planning on taking a spot of the man who was killed by Doflamingo, don't you think that's a bit of a bad luck spot for someone like you?" With every word that she spoke Velica watched as Law's smirk became larger and wider. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell type of plan do you have anyway?" she questioned, hoping that he at least had a good one and wasn't just rushing in head first. Just because he had this planned out for the last six months didn't mean that it was going to go according to plan.  
"Do you remember wandering down the part of the ship that I had ordered you to stay away from?" Velica did indeed recall that moment when she had found the door that made her feel as if something wasn't right. Her eyes told Law that she knew what he was talking about, but still didn't know everything.

"That door that my crew had found you in front of when you had screamed out, the one that was locked, you remember that door don't you?" How could she possibly forget?

"That is the room that has hidden away my planning from the last six months. Behind that door was a crate and inside that crate was the beating hearts of 100 pirates." Velica's eyes snapped wide as she felt her own heart stop. That was the reason why she had become so bothered when she touched the door. Her Haki that Doflamingo had trained her on had picked up those 100 hearts and the painful moments of when each of them had been taken from their owner.

For those hearts to still be beating was indeed sick. She knew Law's powers well and she knew that if those hearts were removed and yet still beating then it meant that the pirates that own those hearts were still alive, and he was more than willing to just hand over 100 lives to the navy in order to become a War Lord. Velica gritted her teeth as her hands balled into fists at her side. Her head lowered as flash backs of the pain and fear she felt when she touched the door raced back to her.

"You're a sick and twisted bastard, Trafalgar Law." she told him as he continued to hold that damn smirk on his lips. She raised her head and their eyes locked.

"Forget what I had said about you and Doflamingo being nothing alike... you're more alike than you give yourself credit." Law suddenly became furious with her words. He was preparing to bite back at her, but she used her devil fruit powers and vanished before their very eyes. Law's glare was fierce as thoughts rushed through his mind of just what he was going to say to that damn woman when he seen her again. How dare she compare him to that bastard Joker. He allowed his anger to subdue for the time being as he had to put his attention else where. His gaze returned to the screen as he started to give out orders to his rather shocked crew.

All the while, Velica hid herself away in the only place that she knew where to and so nobody would ever think to look for her. She hid away in Law's own quarters.

She was hidden away rather well for an exceedingly long period of time. Nobody on the ship could manage to find Velica after her insult to Law after he explained his plan to become a Warlord. She figured that after several hours of nobody finding her that the ghost was clear and she could return to her shared quarters with the rest of the crew, but that's where she was wrong.

Just as Velica was ready to come out of hiding and make her way back to the lower deck, the door to Law's room opened. Her eyes widened as grey orbs stared her down from her spot in the middle of his quarters. He took a step inside before closing the door and making sure to lock it. His actions caused Velica's weariness to heighten drastically.

"I don't know what makes you think you can just insult me like that in front of my crew and get away with it." He took a step forward, causing her to take a step back. With every step he took she took nearly two back until her legs ran into his bed and she toppled over onto the soft bed. Her eyes snapped up when she felt Law force his body between her open legs to tower over her. A long thin line graced his lips as there was no amusement shown in his eyes. It was true, Law was beyond pissed with her now.

"But you're wrong." She panicked and went to flee, but he was faster. He threw his body down over top of hers and pinned her body to make sure she was unable to use her devil fruit powers again. She sneered and struggled against his larger yet thinner body.

"Get off me!" Velica ordered, sending a glare up toward Law. He frowned, never did he take kindly to orders and now that he was captain, he'd be damned if he took anymore orders, and he'd never take orders from the woman pinned beneath him.

"You're in no position to give me orders, Velica." His voice was deadly. She knew she had done it this time. Her big mouth had gotten her into trouble, and unlike with Doflamingo, she knew she was going to be punished worse than anything she'd even been.

"And because of that little act you gave everyone in the transmission room, you're going to do whatever it is that I deem fit as a punishment." She swallowed hard. This was perhaps the first time in her entire life that actual fear struck her body. Velica was raised to be a proud and fearless warrior by Doflamingo, but when it came to Law the tables were turned and she was the one that turned into the startled prey.

"And just what is my punishment going to be?" Law heard the quiver in her voice, knowing that she was indeed unsure about where he was going with this statement. He squeezed her wrist roughly causing her to groan and gasp in pain.

"Damn it Law! That fucking hurts!"

"You're going to use your body." Her eyes snapped open. Like hell she'd pay him back with her body. He took note to the quick change in her expression and it only made his frown deepen.

"Not sexually. Unlike you pointed out earlier, I'm no monster like Doflamingo. Instead, you're going to help to deliver those 100 hearts to the base when we arrive." He watched as her face relaxed, but her body was still stiffened.

"And just what do you think is going to happen when we get there and the entire navy sees that I'm with you, willingly, and not Doflamingo?" That's when Law smirked. She knew nothing good was going to come from this after seeing that. He had been so serious up until the point where she had managed to point out the flaw in his plan. When the navy discovered her with Law instead of Doflamingo she knew that someone within the navy would find out and personally contact Dofalmingo, raising the alarm that she had willing went with Law in the first place instead of being kidnapped.

"That's just something you're going to have to figure out yourself, Velica." She sneered. Law was indeed an asshole when he wanted to be. If she went through with this then all her plans would be ruined in the end and she wasn't about ready to have three months with his God damn smirking face go to waste.

"You're sick you know that."

"Duly noted." He teased. She growled, pushing up on her wrist as she tried to remove Law's hands from them. When he didn't make a notion to move them she glared up at his still smirking expression.

"Can I go now or are you going to keep me prisoner in your bedroom?" His lazy eyes flashed over with a hint of amusement, showing her that he was no longer pissed as he was more than likely happy with his plans for the woman beneath him. Ever so slowly he removed his hold on her and sat up, his hips pushing down against her own. She scoffed and in an instant pushed her lower body up to flip their positions, her now being on top and Law beneath her.

She glared down at him, her hips rested pushed up against his now. She staid like that for a moment just looking over his face. His hat had fallen onto the bed when she flipped the both of them. His raven hair was a mess and the deep dark circles under his eyes had seemed to darken with age. His face was nearly flawless had it not been for the goatee that he dawned. Her deep orbs locked with his equally deep ones and she found herself starting to lose track of time.

She shook her head with a scoff as his lips grew wider the longer she looked into his eyes. It was enough to make her remove herself from his body and bed, standing before him now. She didn't say anything further as she turned to leave the room. Her hand had just touched the lock and was prepared to turn it when his deep voice reached her ears in the silent room.

"Tell me, does your heart normally race like that when you're around Doflamingo?" She heard the smirk clear in his voice as he tried to gain a reaction from her. She took a second to stand there, her hand still on the lock. She closed her eyes and cursed Law's name in her head before unlocking the door and leaving Law in his room to ponder on her unspoken answer.

It was the night before they would dock at the navy base where Law had ordered Velica to hand deliver the hearts to the marines. The crew had found Velica in the most unexpected of places. She sat at a table in the far corner of the mess hall with one of their strongest bottles of rum out on the table besides her. She somehow managed to drink through half of the bottle by herself, but she was left in a state that nobody ever expected to see her reach.

Velica was never one for the drink. She actually avoided it at all cost due to the effects it had on turning even the best of men into pigs. She would become royally pissed when she would catch the others indulging in such and would hide herself away from the rest of them until they sobered up. The crew knew something was wrong and so word quickly spread back to their captain about their worried crew member.

Once again, Law seemed to have been dragged away from his work just in order to inspect the woman that they had taken on his ship that seemed to cause them more trouble than actually help. He gave a deep sigh when he caught site of just how bad the situation had became. She sat with her back to him, her head resting against the table, a freshly poured glass clinging to her hand. Law scowled and approached the disappointing woman as he stepped to her side before she even bothered to acknowledge him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Law asked, watching as she raised her head with a slow motion. Her eyes were hazed over and her entire face was a cherry red from the effects of the drink. Her eyes tried to focus on his, but she was far too drunk for it and instead her eyes rested on his entire face as she did her best to form words that made sense.

"The hell do you care Trafalgar? It's not like you give a damn anyway." She lifted her hand that held the glass up and threw her head back with the rim pressed to her lips, swallowing the full glass whole. Her head seemed to be too heavy at that point and went crashing down against the table, shaking the large piece of wood as the noise echoed through the room.

Law narrowed his eyes, never before had he seen this woman so gone before in all his life. He sighed deeply, annoyance starting to become a trait with her around. He reached out and went to grasp her shoulder, only for her lightly fast reflexes to suddenly kick in and she knocked his hand away with her own. Her head shot back up again, a somewhat manageable glare being sent the man's way.

"Don't even think about it Trafalgar! Don't you dare try to be like him!" she shouted, confusing the man as to wonder what she thought he was trying to do besides take her back to her quarters and allow her to sleep off the effects. He placed his finger and thumb between the bridge of his nose and pinched it roughly. He didn't have time for this he had far better things to be doing right now besides arguing with the drunken woman. He removed his hand and placed his arms across his chest, his narrowed eyes holding an intense stare down toward the unaffected woman.

"Go get some sleep Velica. You'll need to be up early in the morning." He watched as her face turned into a sneering expression. She stood quickly, her balance becoming off slightly as she went to fall. She reached out and grabbed hold of Law, who was right in front of her, to stable her drunken self. He gave a grunt of displeasure as he felt her smaller body grab his hoodie and tug against it as she tried her best to keep herself held up against him.

He noticed that even in her drunken state that she still had some knowladge as to what was going on, though her reactions weren't slowed it seemed that her mind took a bit longer than usual. She pulled herself close to the man, pushing her face into his chest. He tensed up, not expecting her to do this. He looked down at the top of her head and heard her give a deep sigh, her eyes most likely closed as she pressed herself to him.

"What makes you hate me so damn much Trafalgar?" It was nearly a humming noise that came from her question. Law had never seen her like this with her guard dropped as much as it was right now. Maybe that's why she never bothered to drink because she became too venerable around Doflamingo, giving the twisted man the opportunity to do with her body what he pleased? Either way, if someone were to walk in right now and see the both of them wrong ideas and questions would be raised by their situation. He placed his hands on her shoulder, an uneasy feeling coming over him from the position.

"You always give me the shitty end of every situation," she went on having Law pause with his hands on her shoulders. "No matter how much I try to please you or prove myself to you, you never seem to accept that I'm doing my best for you." She looked up at him, her eyes finally being able to settle looking into his own. His eyes widened as she started to ascend toward him on her tipsy-toes as her face started getting closer to his own. He felt his heart betray him as it spread up with each inch she approached him, damn his body.

She was almost there, her lips were almost upon his own when he finally snapped out of his trance and pushed her down and away from him. It was almost instant that she fell downward, having to catch her in his arms. He was confused, she went dead weight against him the moment he pushed her down. He pulled her up slightly noticing that she seemed to have passed out. His eyebrow twitched, she passed out right before she was planning on kissing him. He sighed, the finally effects of the alcohol seeming to kick in just at the right time. He sighed, relieved that it happened right then and there before anything would have happened that they would have both regretted.

He placed his arms around her waist and hosted her body up and over his shoulder. Though she was smaller than him, her muscular body type made her appear heaver than he had expected. It was different carrying her like this prior to capturing her in the sack and transporting her that way. With her now over his shoulder he adjusted his hat on his head and started toward her shared room, planning on dumping her off in her hammock before leaving to return to his own room, never to speak of this incident again.

**_A Pleasant Next Morning_ **

It was early morning and Velica was more than feeling the after effects of her poor choice of last night. She groaned as Shachi and Penguin had to literally drag her from her bed and force her up to the deck of the ship. They had surfaced about half an hour ago and were reading Law's plan to put into action. Velica growled, not wanting to go through with this plan at all. She knew that she was going to get caught and have a very pissed off Doflamingo after her.

Just as she was about ready to take the final steps to reach the door that lead out to the deck, she was stopped when something came around her neck. It felt like the wind was knocked clean out of her body as she instantly dropped on the steps and would have tumbled to the bottom had it not been for the hands around her body. She looked up, seeing Law behind her with a calm smirk upon his lips. She felt so tired and almost as if death was upon her just waiting for her to kick the bucket. She lifted her hand to her neck and realized what had been placed around her.

"You bastard... Sea Stone, really?" she questioned, as if this task wasn't going to be bad enough he had to add a weakness to her. Law's smirk widened as he pulled her up to her feet, knowing that she was still too drunk to realize that he had just done her a favor.

"Since you're still too drunk to comprehend what I have just done allow me to explain." She narrowed her eyes. Besides giving her a handicap she didn't really understand what he had just done for her. "I just made it seem that you really are my prisoner and that you're working for me against your will." Her eyes widened. Why had he done something like that for her? She knew now that when the marines had seen her with the collar they would assume that she was indeed a captive of Law.

"Why would you do something like this for me?" she questioned, wondering where this strange act of kindness suddenly came from from the man behind her, holding her up so as she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. She could feel her powers slowly starting to be drained the more she stood there with the collar around her neck. She did not enjoy the feeling to say the least, but Law was indeed doing her a favor. He shrugged, allowing his hands to slip from her body once he was for sure that she wasn't going to topple down the stairs or pass out.

"I'm not one to do nice things for people, but I figured that even a woman like you needs a break from men like myself." She was confused. Where had this idea suddenly came from that Law had thought it was a good idea to keep her from getting her ass skinned by Dofalmingo? Never mind, she shook her head, knowing that the longer she stood there with this damn collar on the more and more she was hurting herself.

Taking a step she started back up the stairs, the railing being her only means of her not falling to the ground. Law watched as she said nothing but made her way through the door with a scrawl on her face. He chuckled to himself, knowing that he was safe because she still didn't recall the conversation that the two of them had last night. He placed his hand on his head and adjusted his hat before he himself walked out through the door, his blade by his side in case things went south for everyone.

Velica scowled deeply. Never before had she been face to face with such idiotic marines. They all stood there, guns and swords drawn, preparing to kill everyone that stood behind Law and herself. The whole crew seemed on edge, but not a single one of them looked ready to attack. This confused the marines greatly, making the concern even greater for why Trafalgar Law had shown up on their docks. What made it even worse was the appearance of Velica herself, everyone knowing that she was part of the Warlord Doflamingo and his crew. So, why was she here before them now and with Trafalgar Law?

Law gave the woman a sideways glance with a small head motion toward the crate that was still on the deck of their sub. She knew this meant that he wanted her to go fetch it for him. She growled, the task would have been much easier had it not been for her damn restraints; the sea stone. Law started talking as Velica went and took hold of the crate. However, once she warped her arms around the large wooden box she felt a jolt of pain, anguish, and fear fly through her body. She let out a long gasp as the same feeling came back that she felt the moment she had placed her hand on the door in the sub.

She closed her eyes, her body shaking as she tried to regain its control once more as she'd be damned if Law or anyone else seen her in such a vulnerable state. It was then when she continued to try to lift the crate she realized that she was rendered useless with the necklace that Law so kindly placed around her neck in order to trick the marines into thinking that she really was his captive. She panted as she used what little strength the sea stone allowed her as she tried her damnedest to pick up that fucking heavy ass box! She could not pick it up let alone barely lift it up off the ground.

The necklace was just too much of a handicap for her, causing her to fall over the crate in exhaustion. She was rendered useless as a wounded horse, the only option to shoot as it was no longer capable of doing it's job. It was just when she started to catch her breath again did a large shadow overcast her smaller body. Lifting her head slightly as she turned to see what caused the sun to no longer fall upon her aching body she found Bepo standing behind her with almost a look of pity for the weakened woman.

"Captain needs that crate now, Velica." Bepo informed her. She gave a tired sigh as she pushed her body up off the box. She bent her knees, knowing that if she didn't bring this damn box to him not only would she seem like the captive she was trying to act like, but she would also seem extremely weak to the marine and that would in turn make her an easy target if they were to ever want her captured. She put her hands under the box and once again lifted with everything she had, but it still wasn't being lifted off the ground. Bepo stood there waiting and watching as the poor woman struggled before him.

Finally he sighed, giving into the miserable sight of her constant trouble with the box. Going to the other side, Bepo placed his paws underneath the box and lifted it as if it were nothing. Velica gasped, being thrown off balance by the action from Bepo as she stumbled to maintain her upright position. Bepo started walking forward, pushing the woman backwards with his strides as they finally arrived down on the dock, placing the box in front of Law and the marines.

Law's eyes swept their way over to Velica and caught sight of just how tired she seemed with the necklace in play. Her forehead was dripping with sweat, making her bangs cling to the side of her face. Her cheeks an unnatural rosy red which was caused from the stress she had put on her body and the heat that must have been trapped in that uniform. Law couldn't help but smirk as his eyes fell back upon the marines that stared shockingly at Velica. Placing his foot on the lid of the crate Law narrowed his eyes.

"Did you think I was lying when I told you I had capture _The Girl Who Travels Through Time_?" The marines looked to one another, small whispers filling the air. Law's smirk widened, knowing that it was only a matter of time now before this small piece of news was brought back to Doflamingo's own ears. The very thought make a wave of excitement flood the Dark Doctor's body.

Pushing his foot forward, he kicked the lid of the box off and having it fall to the side. The curious marines peaked inside, only wishing that instead they hadn't. There were screams of horror to the contents that rested inside the box. It was true, there really were 100 still beating pirate hearts inside that damned box. Thanks to Law's Ope Ope no Mi he was able to keep them beating until the moment that he was to hand them over the marines standing in front of them... it was then they would decide what to do with the hearts next.

Velica watched and listened as words were exchanged between Law and the others, finally coming to an agreement that he was to come inside and speak with their higher up. Law's smirk grew, knowing that he was getting one step closer to becoming a Warlord just as he wished.

"Everyone else return to the ship. I won't be long." Law informed everyone. Though they were hesitant to obey their captain's orders, they obeyed none the less. They all knew that Law could handle himself if anything were to happen, but Velica knew that since he presented the hearts, they would undoubtedly consider him a Warlord before the next three months were up. As everyone gathered back onto the ship, Velica watched as Law walked off with the marines as they escorted him inside the large base. Her eyes never left his body till the doors closed behind him, blocking anymore of his body from her sight.

Climbing back inside, Velica now had the tedious task of making her way down the stairs without falling on her weakened ass. She groaned as she had to take it slow as she finally reached the bottom of the steps, thankful she hadn't fallen and hurt not only herself but her pride as well. Hell, her pride was already damaged thanks to that bastard Law's orders for her to wear this damn necklace. She knew he was trying to help her, or at least that's what he said, to keep Doflamingo from becoming angered at her so called abandonment or betrayal or whatever the hell else you wanted to call it.

But still, Velica had her reasons for why she had left Doflamingo to join up with Law. And now with the doctor preparing to become a Warlord, becoming on the same level with Doflamingo, at least with the title of Warlord, things would soon become very interesting for her and the two men. But, at this current moment in time Velica was more concerned about getting this damn necklace off her neck. No matter how much she tugged or pulled at the damn thing it didn't budge and in all actuality it only made things worsen as what little energy she had remaining was slowly being drained from her body.

As if her mood wasn't already bad it turned worse once she placed her hands around the back clasp and felt a keyhole. Her blood boiled, knowing that the person who had the key to release her was currently busy with the marines. Velica's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Who knows how long it was going to take that damn man to get out of that meeting and back to the ship. And she didn't even know if he would let her go imminently, Law was a sick bastard sometimes. She took a deep breath in through her nostrils as she tried her best to calm down. She knew she was defeated this time, Law had won.

She picked up her feet and, as best as she could, made her way to Law's quarters where she would wait for him on his bed till his return.

_**Dressrosa: Doflamingo's Outdoor Pool.** _

The Den Den Mushi had rung as Doflamingo sat outside on his large couch, watching as many of the women enjoyed the outdoor weather by taking a dive in the pool. Normally, Dofalmingo would be enjoying himself greatly, watching as all the pretty faces and different body types ran around half naked before him. But today was not the day of Doflamingo's happiness. Behind him was Baby 5 as she was forced to serve his drinks for the day, and today was not the day she should have been doing that. In a flash, Dofalmingo leapt from his couch, tipping it over the process along with the women that sat on it trying to swoon him into enjoying the day with them.

Needless to say that the women went flying backwards and Sugar, the smallest one of the couch, went skidding to a stop as she lost all her grapes as they flew from her basket. The large vein came forth from Doflamingo's forehead while the veins in his hands exposed themselves just as much. His whole body stiffened as the uncontrollable wave of anger rushed him.

"Say. That. Again." His tone was low deadly. Deadly enough to have the women that were seated on the couch scatter and rush inside to hide from their Young Master's unpredictable temper. Even Baby 5 became afraid when Doflamingo's body had become covered in so many veins that she too took a step back toward Trebol, afraid that the Young Master would lash out to anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way. The person on the other end seemed hesitant to answer Doflamingo now, knowing that he was indeed angered from the news. The Den Den Mushi snail started to sweat as there was a lump that was swallowed in its throat as it seemed to work up the courage to answer him once again.

"Y-Your subordinate, o-one of your o-officers was spotted, a-a prisoner of Tra-Trafalgar Law this m-morning Mr. Dofalmingo." The snail squeaked out, "A-A Sea Stone necklace was tightly a-attached to her neck, causing her to be u-unable to use her powers to escape her ca-capture... sir." Doflamingo stood there knowing full and well that it was Velica who was treated with such disrespect by the horrid and displeasing man. Doflamingo's hand twitched, activating his Devil Fruit which in turn caused the pillars that were surrounding the pool area to be sliced into pieces and come crashing down around the area.

The women in the pool screamed and scrambled from their impending doom. But then again it was their own dumbass fault for not fleeing earlier from the anger of their Young Master. Baby 5 watched in horror as Doflamingo's rage took control over his Devil Fruit, meaning that all compromise was now lost with the blonde man.

"Which direction were they last headed!" Oh dear God he was more than pissed. His voice echoed through the open yard, nearly blowing out the poor eardrums of the person on the other end of the line.

"N-N-N-Northeast sir!" The call was ended faster than anyone could register. Doflamingo's body twisted as he faced Baby 5 and Trebol, both seemed scared shitless. Suddenly, the large and angry scowl that was on Doflamingo's lips was replaced with a large and angry smile.

"You two are to hold down the fort while I'm gone." His chuckle made both of their hearts stop for a moment, afraid of what their Young Master had planned on doing. "At least until I have returned with our sweet little Velica." With that Doflamingo took to the sky faster than either party could blink. They barely caught site of their Master flying over the castle and headed in the same direction that was stated in which Law was headed. Baby 5 and Trebol both looked at each other for a split second, no words were needed for how each other of them felt; absolutely scared beyond shitless.


	10. Return Soon To Me

Velica's body was aching now as she gasped for air. She had herself sprawled out on Law's bed, she'd been waiting for him to return for nearly three hours. Her energy was slowly slipping away, her devil fruit powers finally becoming her downfall. She didn't even have the strength to move. She was dying. Slowly but surly she was dying. Law needed to come soon with the damn keys to the sea stone that was locked around her neck. It was sucking the life from her body and she was rendered useless. She felt the ship moving now, it had been for the last hour.

She knew Law was somewhere on board now, but he neglected to come find her and release her. She gasped in pain, her whole body turning numb. It hurt far worse than anything else she'd ever experienced before now; not even Doflamingo had ever caused her this much pain. She knew the moment she agreed to come with Law, he would cause her pain and discomfort, but she never expected such torture from the Dark Doctor as he was titled. Her eyes slowly closed, she felt herself drifting from her body and into a whole other world. Was she preparing to finally kick the bucket?

"Well, well, I wasn't expecting to find this when I returned." No, of course not, because Law would never allow her to die so damn easily. She didn't even have the strength left to raise her head and give him the proper glare that he so rightfully deserved. She listened as he closed the door and made his way to the bedside, taking a seat on the edge next to her head.

Her eyes moved over to his face, noticing the slight smirk that lingered there as he watched the struggling woman laying on his bed. Her frown was deep and her eyes held a tiredly painful gaze. This didn't seem to falter Law's mood what so ever however, actually doing quite the opposite. He lifted his hand, showing her the keys to the sea stone necklace that rested to heavily around her neck. She merely watched him. He didn't make any move to release her from her torture at the moment.

"Is this what you're waiting for?" His smirk grew slightly. He'd never admit it in all his life, but finally being able to see Velica being brought down to her knees by him seemed to trigger something within him. It wasn't lust, but it wasn't anguish either. It was almost as if he was slightly proud that he was finally able to see Doflamingo's little "Treasure" broken before him. The only thing that would make it better was to see Doflamingo himself see just how weakened she was right now. But, he knew better than to go flaunting her around Doflamingo, because the man wasn't one to cross while before him.

He heard her painful gasp and slowly the smirk that he once held started to fade. She was actually struggling for oxygen? His eyes narrowed as he finally realized that she wasn't just gasping for air, but also that he lips had turned a dark purplish-blue, which showed him that she wasn't just putting up an act of trying to get air; she really couldn't. Leaning over her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and rolling her over enough to expose the key hole. Inserting the key he gave it a turn and off came the sea stone. He picked it up and quickly tossed it, not having the proper equipment to be able to hold it for very long this time or else it would drain his own powers. He watched as she rolled her way back over onto her back once again.

She coughed and gasped for the welcoming air that flooded her lungs. He watched as she practically took large bites out of the air, trying to get all it inside her. Her lips slowly changed back to their original color and no longer the dangerous one they once were. Law sat there and watched as the woman slowly started to move each of her body parts, regaining the ability to do so once again. When she was done and finally had the air restored back to her lacking lungs, she turned a harden gaze over toward Law. She sat herself up on her arms, her glare was harsh as she looked up at the man whose brilliant plan nearly caused her her own life.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again!" she shouted. Law continued to stare at her with the frown still present on his lips. Her fingers came up and traced around her neck where the necklace once rested on her body for nearly four hours. She couldn't believe that Law actually left her like that for so damn long.

"I nearly fucking died!" Velica took her fingers from around her neck and balled them into a fist. She thought about making Law's face come in contact with her said fist, but she decided against it. She just continued to glare at him, hoping that maybe that would do some type of damage to him. She didn't have the strength to straight out fight him to the death, but she had enough to do something for payback against the bastard.

"I hadn't planned on being gone for that long." he explained himself to her. "Had I known, I would have left the keys with Bepo or Shachi. But our plan worked." She raised a brow at this news. Their plan had worked? What plan besides making the marines believe that she was Law's prisoner? Her eyes widened, suddenly fearing about what the only answer could have been. And it was almost as if Law knew what she was thinking and it made his smirk reappear on his lips. Oh God, please don't tell her she was indeed right.

"It's been confirmed that Joker was pissed when he found out that I had taken you captive. He's headed for us now." Fear, panic, pain, anguish, every emotion but those of happiness flooded her body all at once. Without thinking her hands shot up and gave a death drip to Law's hoodie. She pulled his face closer to hers, he watched every emotion pan out right in her eyes.

"Do you have a death wish!? Why the hell would this be part of the plan! Doflamingo isn't someone to be happy when he comes for you, idiot!" Law leaned even closer to the point where the rim of his hat rested against her hair and their noses nearly touched one another. He looked deeply into her eyes, his grey ones showing a hint of excitement. He knew she didn't know that this was all part of his plan all along. He wanted to crush Doflamingo and what better way to start than to show the Navy that the one person that Doflamingo held so highly in his eyes was brought down to nothing but a common prisoner of the sea?

"H-He'll kill you! He'll kill you and you're entire crew!" His eyes snapped open wide, not expecting this to be the reply she would have given him. There was deep concern in her voice which confused Law. Velica had always acted since day one, since the day he was brought into the crew by Doflamingo that she wanted nothing to do with him and that she was better than anyone else among her.

The only person she wanted attention from was Vergo, but that was all because she really craved the attention from Doflamingo and so she used the man to get to the one she really wanted... so why was she so damn concerned about Law now all of a sudden? He would have thought she would have been pleased that he was coming after her and that Doflamingo expected to beat the shit out of him. So, why did her eyes, voice, and actions betray everything that he thought she would be happy about.

"I thought you'd be happy to return to him?" Those seemed to be the wrong words to say. Velica's eyes changed to rage, he felt as if she was going to rip him in half right then and there.

"I already told you! I don't want to be with him! H-He's not someone who you want to be around constantly when he's obsessed with you!" Her eyes started to glaze over. "He's my captain, yes, and therefore I am forever loyal to him. But, he makes my life a living hell, Law! He makes passes at me every second of every day that I'm alive! He's even went so far as to try to take me for his self! That's not the type of life I want to continue living with someone who I admire so much! He expects the world from me! He wants me and won't allow me to be with anyone else! I want to be free from him, but I'm too damn loyal to leave!" Her eyes were glazed to the brim, but she dared not cry. She wouldn't cry and promised that she'd never cry in front of anyone else ever again, at least not after that day nearly ten years ago. Law watched her for a moment longer before a sigh merged from his lips. He actually leaned forward and rested his head against hers, causing her to blink and look up at him.

"Don't worry, it's all part of the plan. I don't tend to leave you in his hands for very long. But, I do need for you to return with him for the time being, Velica." His eyes seemed so calm and so at ease though they looked so cold from the color and his expression. She swallowed hard, not really knowing at this point in time what was going on. He left her in the dark, she knew he had his reasons to not trust her, but he could at least let her in on something that involved her.

She felt even more like a puppet in the hands of Law, more than when she was with Doflamingo. She didn't expect Law to treat her the same after all from what she could gather he hated her guts and had hated her since the moment the two were introduced to one another. She shut her eyes, they burned form wanting to let the tears roll down her cheeks. She gave a sharp intake, trying to calm and prepare herself for what was to come within the next couple of hours; at the shortest.

"I have no other way but to trust you on this, Law. Please, don't be lying to me now." She opened her eyes only to come face to face with that cocky grin that he often gave her.

"Don't worry. You'll only be with Joker long enough to catch up on missed events. You'll be returned to me soon, his _little treasure_."

The skies were darkened that early morning. Everyone knew things weren't going to go as planned thanks to the weather. The seas were rough which caused the crew to have to dock on an island that they had stumbled across on their route. Velica just had that feeling in her gut, the type that she didn't need to have a vision in order to know that something was going to happen; something bad.

The crew made a small camp a ways off the shore, the waters being far too rough to stay in the sub. Normally this wouldn't be a problem at all, but due to the currents that surrounded this area it made the ship feel like a rag doll being tossed about by a four year old. Velica kept dry inside the tent as she heard the rain hitting the roof. She sat there, listening to everyone outside shouting over the harsh winds.

Though they were inside the line of a forest and the trees managed to block some of the storm, it was still tough as the rain fell heavily upon their heads and the roaring of the wind on the beach muffled any noises. The brunet turned to the man behind her, Law was inside the tent as well. He had a Den Den Mushi set up beside him, it looked just like Doflamingo. She knew that Law had been speaking with the man recently, she could hear him in his room behind the closed door when she would pass by.

Doflamingo sounded beyond pissed even though his tone was calm, it was one of those deadly calms, very rare for him. She knew the trade off would happen today. Doflamingo would use the storm to his advantage as his stings would more than likely cut the trees away to try to destroy Law and his crew.

Velica blinked, wondering if Law himself knew just what Doflamingo would be planning in order to get her back. She knew there was going to be a deal struck between the two, but what deal that was she was unaware and it seemed that Law wanted it that way.

"What's the plan?" she asked. Law glanced up from the book he was reading to pass the time. His eyes skimmed over to Velica before they turned back down to the page. His long tanned hand turned the piece of paper over before his eyes took back to words printed in the book.

"Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin are all going to rough you up to make it look like you've been my captive for a while." Velica listened, so shew as going to get the shit beat out of her and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Sometimes she wondered if Law really cared about her well being or if he was just pulling the strings like Doflamingo. Either way, she knew today wasn't going to be her day.

"We're also going to have to put that collar back around your neck so that you're unable to use your powers, or else Doflamingo will know something is up." She shifted uncomfortably against the bottom of the tent. She didn't want that collar back on, it nearly killed her the last time. She's never had Sea Stone on her before so her energy was being drained for such a long period of time that it nearly killed her.

"What's the trade going to be?" Law's eyes moved up from the page of the book as he looked at the younger woman before him. She was full of many questions today, he knew she was nervous. He closed the book with a sigh, knowing that he would get no further reading finished with Velica in the tent with him.

"If I tell you that now, things might just fall apart." She narrowed her eyes. Whatever Law as planning he really was making sure that she wasn't going to know what was about to happen. Suddenly the Den Den Mushi started to ring. Velica's eyes carried down to the snail, knowing that it was Doflamingo on the other end. Law picked it up and begun his conversation.

"Joker."

"Law"

"We're on an island slightly to the south. We're ready when you are." Law was smirking and she knew that it was showing up on Doflamingo's end. The young adult was trying everything to piss off the older man, she knew he was.

"I'll be there in a few."

"Weather is rather tricky for your Devil Fruit eh Joker?" Law teased. Velica sat there quietly listening to the short replies. Doflamingo laughed, though his snail showed no anger in the expression, she knew better than this... Doflamingo was pissed.

"You just wait till I get there Law. My little Velica had better be unharmed and in tack." He held that threatening tone, both Law and Velica knew this type of voice. Law smirked, putting the mic closer to his lips he spoke into it with that soft and cunning voice of his.

"She's tried to escape on numinous occasions, Joker, don't be surprised if she's roughed up a bit." Velica watched as Law's sinister smirk widened He knew he had Doflamingo right where he wanted him with the War Lord now knowing that Velica had indeed suffered some punishment. There was s click, sounding that Doflamingo left the conversation as the Den Den Mushi powered down. Velica gulped, watching as Law placed the mic back down onto the snail.

"You know by him not answering means he's beyond pissed." Law's smirk faltered slightly, he too knew this which meant that he and the rest of the crew had to be on guard more than ever now.

"Don't worry, he won't go after you. You're part of his family, he wouldn't harm you because you haven't given him reason to double-cross." Law informed the younger woman. "Shachi!" The man that was beckoned came into the tent at the call of his voice. Law nodded over to Velica, knowing that it was time to get things started and underway.

"Take her somewhere away from camp and start the planning. Joker will be here any minute and we need to be prepared." Shachi nodded, motioning for Velica to follow him. She blinked before standing up off the tent floor and ducking as she made her way outside into the rain. But, before she left completely, she peeked back inside the tent and notice that Law's eyes were lingering on her leaving form. She made eye contact with the man before disappearing completely from his view.

Velica sat in the tent after returning from being roughed up by Penguin and Sachi. Needless, her body hurt like hell; and what's worse that damn collar was around her neck once more. It was more painful than ever to have to move, her body giving into the pain more in ways more than one. She was biting the inside of her mouth, worried as to just how things were going outside.

Doflamingo had indeed arrived, she knew this when she hear several of the trees fall outside and the worried looks the three people (including Bepo) gave each other as they peeked out of the tent. She listened to them mummer about something, but the wind was too loud for her to hear anything that was said. She sat there and waiting for the moment when Law would call them over the Den Den Mushi to bring her out, but it was just as she feared; that call never came. Instead, the crew screamed in horror as the tent was ripped open and left everyone to drop to their knees in fear. All but Velica moved, not even an inch, as the tent was shredded to pieces by Doflamingo's power.

The wind and rain came in contact with her freshly opened skin and it stung. But she sat there and took it, glancing at Doflamingo and Law both through her bangs that partly stuck to the side of her face thanks to the fresh coats of blood. She watched from a distance still sitting in her spot, she knew things weren't going to go as planned; she had seen it happen before.

Law would be lucky to escape with his life if she didn't do something to help.

Doflamingo's frown deepened when he seen her from a distance; his blood boiled.

"Just what the hell do you think you're playing at here, Law?" His voice was deep and his gaze never left Velica's body. Law already had his sword drawn, it had been drawn since Doflamingo's arrival when Law had to chop away some trees that threatened to cover him as they had been chopped down by the War Lord and his arrival.

"It's just as I told you. I'm willing to make a trade. I'll allow you take back your little pet as long as you allow me free-rage to do as I please. I'll be out of your site and you'll have your little _treasure_ back." Law wasn't all too sure if his plan would work or not. They were on the same level status wise now, Law was a War Lord same as Doflamingo, but power wise Law knew that he wouldn't be able to take him on his own and he wouldn't receive any help from Velica at this point in time. Doflamingo's shaded eyes didn't leave Velica's form as Law spoke, only when he finished did he turn his head and showed Law just how displeased he was with everything that was going on.

Raising his hand he attacked Law, having the man defend himself from the blow that destroyed the trees that stood behind Law and pushed him back at the same time. Law tumbled back, coming to a skidding, muddy halt down on one knee, ready to take another surprise attack. This was when Velica knew that Law wouldn't stand a chance. But, she sat there pondering for a moment if any of this was really worth it all. Why her? What was so damn special about her that everything that was happening right now was because of her?

"You honestly believe that after everything you've put us through that I would allow you this wish, Law?" Doflamingo asked, approaching Law slowly with his fingers curled. Suddenly, Law was unable to move and he knew he was in a bad position. He no longer had the higher ground and his plan that he was so sure would work had failed him. Doflamingo was too pissed off to listen to reason from Law now, he had expected Doflamingo to be pissed; but this was completely new to the both of them.

"You've got a lot of nerve telling me that I'm free to take what original belongs to me in the first place. Acting as if you owned her right now all because she was in your possession. Well, let me tell you something little Law-" Doflamingo towered over the much smaller man, glaring down at him with such rage that Doflamingo himself didn't even know what to do next with the man. But, a pleasing idea of snapping his neck clean off his shoulders sounded pretty good right about now.

"Captain." The soft and unexpected voice stopped everything. It surprised both men as the sound came directly behind Doflamingo. The large man turned around and seen that Velica was standing there behind him. She was just standing there quietly behind him, for how long now he hadn't known, neither of the men knew just how long she had been standing there behind him. She was looking up at him with tired eyes that shown just how much pain she was in right now. The collar not doing much to help her pain as it was once again making it hard for her to breathe.

Law could feel the tingling of the hair that were once standing up on the back of his neck ever since Doflamingo arrived to finally rest. The tense air was finally settling as Velica had spoke those words and appeared in her spot. Law watched, still unable to move, as Velica looked up at Doflamingo with pleading eyes.

"Please, Captain, I'm so tired. Can we just go home?" Any anger that Doflamingo had felt early had vanished once he heard her voice. Without thinking he released Law's body from his grasp as he allowed himself to turn fully toward her. He looked down into her exhausted eyes and knew that this wasn't the time to be hasty with a battle that could easily wait. After all, he had promised he'd kill Law one of these days for doing something like this to his little treasure, so why not allow it to wait just a bit longer and take more pleasure out of the kill.

"Where's the key?" Was all he asked. Law wasn't about ready to go through what had just happened again. Not with Velica standing right there, not after she had saved him from his death. Pulling the key from within his pants pocket he tossed it on the ground next to Doflamingo; who picked it up with haste and unlocked the collar. It dropped into the mud with a heavy splash, covering Doflamingo's pant legs and parts of Velica's clothes. That didn't matter a bit to the War Lord now, now that he had her back. In a flash, he scooped her up into his arms and they both flew up into the air; not a word more spoken to Law as they both took off. Velica knew that she had to hold onto Doflamingo tight so as to not fall off, and looking down was a bad thing to do, but she couldn't help it.

She just had the need to do it, she had to do it.

Glancing over Doflamingo's shoulder she took one final look at Law's face and what she seen she hadn't expected to ever see linger on his face as he watched the both of them leaving. Was that look perhaps the look of what she thought was, regret?


	11. Truth Within Lies; Hope Within Misfortune; Love Within Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for a while, sorry guys!  
> Basically a big ass filler with information you'll need to know about how Velica acts around others and her change in heart when everything hits the fan.

Velica was back in the Dessrosa castle no longer than a few hours and already she found her mind wandering. The hot water soaked up the grime and sweat that had laced her body, the blood causing the water having to be changed at least three times now. But, the bubble bath was probably one of the only things that she had missed about this place. It was nice and peaceful, if only it hadn't been done by one of the new "help" that Doflamingo had hired just for her; how nice of him. Velica glanced to the side and peered over at the shaken little girl. Her pink hair covered her eyes as she tried her best to keep her gaze cast down. Her body seemed shaken, she was defiantly new to the Dessrosa castle.

Velica watched as the young girl's shaken hands moved around to get the different bottles of shampoo and oils. She started to wonder just how young the girl actually was and started to become curious as to how she came to be here.

"You, girl, what's your name?" The girl was startled from the sudden question and having the unexpected question thrown at her, she knocked over a glass bottle of oil and it went crashing to the floor. It shattered, the loud noise echoing through the richly decorated bathroom. Velica just watched and waited for the girl to say or do something, wondering just what she'd do next after the accident. The girl turned around quickly and without making eye contact she threw herself to the floor and starting begging for forgiveness and that it was only an accident and how clumsy of a fool she was. Velica rolled her eyes and sunk further down into the warm waters.

"Perhaps-" Velica started, her eyes cast across the way at the painting that hung on the bathroom wall. "You are what you make yourself out to be." She heard the girl move about on the floor, she was probably looking up at Velica right now, confused about what she meant.

"You are responsible of your own destiny. If you truly believe that you're out to be a clumsy fool then that's all you'll ever be." Velica looked back at the girl, she was correct the girl was looking up at her with tears in her eyes and confused.

"Now, what's your name?" The girl eyed Velica for a moment longer as if dumbfounded by the question. Clearly this girl wasn't spoken to all that often.

"M-My name?" The girl asked. Her voice was unusually quiet, it made Velica wonder just how easy it was to get her from whatever slaver Doflamingo got her from, because most of the time the quiet ones were worth more because they were normally, well, virgins.

"M-My name i-is Zamii." Velica eyed the girl in rags up and down. She wondered why Doflamingo had her dressed in such rags when he normally had his slaves presented nicely in case of guest that came to the castle.

"How old are you Zamii?" she asked, only to have the girl glance to the ground before peeking up at her shyly through her bangs.

"I-I'm fourteen." she answered back. Velica nodded before she shrugged it off disregarding her sudden curiosity for this girl. She knew she would be killed off by Doflamingo sooner or later, no need to inquire more about her once she knew the outcome.

"Zamii, grab me a towel I'm done with my bath." Velica said, standing up from the tub and allowing the water to drip from her naked body. Zamii became bashful and quickly scrambled from the floor to grab the woman the towel she wished. Velica stepped out of the tub and wrapped it around her body before she proceeded through the bathroom and back into her room.

"Clean up the mess and then you have my leave to go." Velica told her as she closed the bathroom door and left the girl by herself to clean up the mess that was made. Velica walked past the closed door and further into her room, her back to the known man who had been standing there waiting for her.

"Fufufufufu~ Getting along with the slaves are we? Been gone for so long that you actually talk to anyone now?" Doflamingo asked, moving away from the bathroom door and toward the woman. Velica took a seat down on the bed, the towel wrapped tightly around her body. She looked up at the large man who smiled down at her.

"You haven't left my side since I arrived back, why is that, Captain?" Doflamingo's smile widened as he moved over to her side, standing in front of her, he bent down to look her in the eyes through his glasses.

"Because I've missed you, my little _treasure_." Doflamingo ran a large hand across her cheek. It moved slowly and with ease, almost as if he was afraid that he'd break her if he touched her too hard. She sat there, watching him intently, wondering what his next move was going to be. His fingers reached out through her dark hair, he had missed her touch more than what he had expected to. He never would have thought that he could have missed something this much before, that was before she was captured and treated so crudely by Law. Just the thought of the boy made Doflamingo's blood boil. He asked himself, had Law touched her sexually while she was in his possession. Doflamingo clenched his teeth, knowing that he needed to ask the question if she still had her innocence, but knew that he didn't know how he would react if her answer had been yes.

"Did he touch you, sexually?" When the question was asked Velica didn't know how Doflamingo would react if she said yes. Even though it wasn't true, she was afraid that if she had told Doflamingo the truth, he would try to take her innocence as she was naked beneath the towel. She knew her captain much better than most; she was raised by him after all. She knew that he would take the chance to take her as soon as possible so no other man would have the opportunity to take her innocence from her. But, she also knew that if she lied and told him yes, that he would be more hell bent on killing Law more than ever; so what was she to do?

"Yes he-" Just as she said, the slave Zamii had entered the bedroom. It was the only way to leave the bathroom, and she had entered in at the wrong time. The girl looked up as she froze in fear, the broken glass in her arms from the bottle she had knocked over earlier; knowing that she had entered the room at the wrong time by the way Doflamingo looked her way.

"M-Master D-Doflamin-" Fresh blood splattered the white walls as her head went flying. Her shocked expression forever resting on her face. Her head hitting the floor long before her body finally gave in and followed along with her head. The glass from the oil bottle crunching beneath her weight as blood continued to squirt and ooze from her exposed neck. There was a sudden heaviness in the room from the rage of Doflamingo's Haki. Velica felt the hairs on her neck stand up as her eyes were locked on with Zamii's dead body.

But, it didn't just stop at Zamii's body, Velica's eyes widened as that half of her room came crashing down. Doflamingo's attack was so strong that it destroyed her bedroom wall and the rest of that part of the castle. She knew she had made a big mistake in lying to Doflamingo about Law taking her innocence. She glanced back, Doflamingo still holding firmly onto her cheek, finding it hard to turn her eyes back to him to look into the reflection of her frightened self through his glasses. He held a large frown, veins popping out of every piece of skin that they could find. His Haki getting worse and worse by the minute to the point where guards that were stationed outside of Velica's door entered the room and were instantly killed off by Doflamingo's hand.

"How dare he think he can take whatever he wants. What a fucking _brat! He's always been a little fucking shit head since the day he joined up with us! He will pay for what he's done!_ " Doflamingo growled, not letting up on his Haki as he spoke to no one in particular. Finally he released Velica and the Haki disappeared all at once. He removed his self from her and walked away, stepping over the dead guards as he went.

"I'll have someone clean up this mess and we'll move you to another room." Was all he told her as he left the room. When he left, he left her scared beyond anything she had ever felt. Normally she could take Doflamingo's temper. Normally she could calm him down before he would get to this point. But, when she had lied to him about Law taking her virginity… she finally seen him for the destructive monster everyone tried to warn her he was. Her eyes landed on each of the three bodies that laid on the carpet bleeding out. It didn't use to bother her as she watched him kill someone without mercy. But this…. This time everything was so much different. This time it was because of her that these three innocent people had died.

She had never had Doflamingo kill anyone because of her, she just hadn't expected him to be capable of such things. She shook her head, what was she thinking, deep down inside she had always known what he was capable of doing but she just never figured that he would do such things all because of her. This worried her greatly. Not just because of what he had done, but what he was planning on doing next. She knew that Law was in trouble and she couldn't waste anytime in doing something. Grasping the towel tightly around her, she pushed herself up off her bed and ran to her vanity.

Reaching underneath it she grabbed a key that had been hidden there for years. She took the key and placed it within the single locked drawer that was on her vanity. When she pulled it open she reached in and grabbed the extremely small and portable Den Den Mushi. She thought back to the coat that she needed to enter and told the snail just who it was she needed to get a hold of and quickly. The snail started to buzz, and now she waited for the other line to pick up.

Law sat at his desk, a book laid out but he lacked reading it. His mind was distracted by the thoughts of the woman who he allowed to slip through his fingers without striking his deal with Doflamingo. Suddenly, the snail on his desk started to vibrate and he wondered just who it was that was calling him this late at night. He clicked the snail and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Law-san!" His eyes widened, it was Velica on the other end. Her voice sounded frantic as she whispered quietly into the other end. The snail mocking her worried expression.

"Law, listen to me! I've done something horrible!" Law listened as she explained to him that she had lied to Doflamingo about Law taking her sexually while she was in his care. She told him that she only did it to save herself from Doflamingo taking advantage of her. She told him about how angry Doflamingo had become and how he had killed a slave and two guards without even bating an eye. She told him how scared she was that he would do the same to Law if he wasn't careful. And she told him that he needed to be careful now more than ever and to stay away from Dessrosa and Doflamingo if he wished to keep his life. Law listened closely and he didn't say a word until the room fell silent. He listened closely, how could he possibly reply with what he heard on the other side of the snail.

He sat there, he sat there and didn't say a single word as he listened and allowed her to cry silently to him.

Doflamingo had kept his promise in moving Velica to a different part of the castle and away from the room where he had killed the three innocent people. But there was still something within Velica that she just couldn't shake. She didn't use to care about her captain just killing people because he wanted to kill them; but this time it was so much different.

He killed them because of her.

She knew he could be ruthless and cruel to those whom he wanted to be, but never had he killed someone so randomly before. Velica had become so upset with the whole situation that she had actually done the one thing that she never thought she would have done; she called Law. She didn't know what he would do, but she knew she owed it to him to warn him about the shit storm that had happened. The storm she had caused when she lied to Doflamingo's face and told him that Law had taken her innocence when she was his prisoner.

Her reaction to Law wasn't what she had expected either, he wasn't angry with her, actually he seemed to understand that she was doing it to keep herself from basically getting rapped by Doflamingo. But now they both had so much to worry about. Law was Doflamingo's main target now and they both knew that if Law ever tried to bring himself around Doflamingo again it would mean certain death. She couldn't worry about that now though, she had to act as if everything that happened hadn't bothered her.

She had to make Doflamingo believe that she was happy that she had returned to his side, where she belonged. She couldn't stay hidden within her room, she had to make herself be seen by the other officers and people that worked in the castle. So, the next day she made herself known as she entered the large dinning hall and walked straight into the cook, spilling the soup of the day all over the floor.

Velica's eye twitched, this was one of her favorite shirts, not to mention that all eyes were on her now. Doflamingo laughed loudly as Velica gave a swift round house kick right into the cook's face and sent him flying into the adjacent wall.

"Bastard, watch where the hell you're going." she muttered under her breath, earning another loud laughter from Doflamingo.

"So heartless..." Baby 5 muttered from her seat, slightly terrified with the sudden angry strength that Velica displayed on her first day back in the castle. Everyone had nearly forgotten just how ruthless their quiet little Velica could be. Although she was small, she packed a punch thanks to her ability of slowing down time. Trebol smiled largely as he wiggled back and forth from his seat looking over at Baby 5, whom he had heard. Violet then spoke up as she had heard Baby 5 as well.

"What do you expect from someone who's been through so much lately? Do you expect her to take crap from a cook?" Baby 5 turned her head, no longer wishing to be part of the conversation for fear of angering Doflamingo. Trebol turned his attention back toward Velica, who had joined them at the table beside Doflamingo.

"She is a great _treasure_ almost as if she were a _Royal_ herself! She needs not take heed from anyone who is under her!" Velica glanced over at Trebol, an angry glare still planted on her face though she said nothing.

"You need to teach your help to watch themselves, Captain." Doflamingo merely smiled before finishing off his large glass of alcohol then slamming the cup onto the table.

"I believe you're doing a fine job at teaching them yourself, Velica~" he cooed. She was the only one he spoke to like this, nobody else was given the same treatment as her. She understood why he was like this with her, but after last night she figured he'd be different toward her. She guessed that somethings just never changed.

Everyone was rather merry as they all had breakfast, happy to have their Velica back among them. Sugar was one of the only one's who seemed happier than Doflamingo, sitting in Velica's lap almost begging from attention from the woman. Velica didn't mind it, it was her after all who had given Sugar her Devil Fruit all those years ago. She knew that if the young girl didn't get strong somehow then she'd end up dead, and everyone who joined up with Doflamingo he had a great purpose for in the end. It was her duty to make sure everyone had a place and things ran smoothly.

After breakfast Velica decided to disappear and go off by herself. She found herself wandering the large corridors in silence so she had time to think to herself. What was she going to be asked to do now that she had returned to Doflamingo.

She had been gone for so long she didn't know where or what she was going to do. So much had changed even though she had been gone for merely half a year. So many new faces roamed the hall, and then when she turned the corner she came face to face with one of those new faces.

"Oh hello, Aru!" The brunet woman said. Velica stared at the woman for a full minute, unable to look anywhere else but her head.

"Do you realize you have a squirrel on your head?" The woman only laughed loudly. What she found funny Velica would never know.

"Yes! That's my friend, Aru!" Velica just blinked and stared at the squirrel, who in return just kept looking back at her.

"But…. Why?" Velica felt as if she needed to know that there was some important reason as to why this strange woman who was also lurking around the halls had a damn squirrel on her head. The rather cheerful woman only smiled and pointed to herself.

"Because, Aru is a vet, Aru!" Velica felt her eye twitch again, she didn't understand this strange woman at all. And why in the hell was a vet roaming the halls of the castle. Where the fuck did she come from?

"What are you doing here in the castle?" She asked, no longer feeling the need to be nice to the strange. The woman clapped her hands together as she wiggled about in a strange way.

"Master Doflamingo requested that I come and work on all the animals that he has here, Aru. He has so many you wouldn't believe it even if I told you, Aru!" Pinching the bridge of her nose, Velica took a deep sigh, resiting the urge to do something to this woman such as throw her out the window that was right beside them. There was one thing that she didn't understand more than anything else, and that was the way this woman spoke to Velica.

"Why in the hell do you keep adding "Aru" to everything you say?" The woman smile beamed.

"Because, Aru is Aru's name, Aru!" Clenching her fists, Velica paused time for a split second to smash the vase that sat on the table next to them that was under the window beside them.

She took a deep breath and resumed time. When time resumed the squirrel became startled and hit underneath the braid of the woman's hair. The woman as well jumped, screamed, threw her hands up in the air, ran past Velica in the hall and screamed about ghost and how she knew this place was haunted.

Velica's eye twitched, wondering just where the in hell Doflamingo had managed to find a woman like her. She was one of the weirdest people she had ever met. Carrying on down the hall Velica had come to the garden door and figured she'd go out and have a breath of fresh air, hoping that would calm her nerves.

Opening the door she was hit with the warmth of the sun. It felt nice to be able to step outside for once and see all the lush green shrubbery. Walking down the steps Velica made her way toward the part of the garden that was most secluded, hoping to be alone for a little bit to clear her head. But when she rounded the corner, she came face to face with another woman.

But this woman hadn't noticed that Velica had arrived and instead was continuing her rant. Velica stood there and watched as random hand motions were made and the loud and strange noses that escaped this woman's mouth.

"Fucking assholes! They're such fucking idiots I don't even know how they found their God damn way out of their mother's wombs!?" This woman was obviously pissed about something, but what that something was Velica had no damn idea.

"I hope you're not speaking about the Captain." Velica spoke up, making herself known to the woman. She whipped around and gave Velica a shitfaced look.

"Why the fuck would I be talking about the damn Captain like that, idiot! God damn, you're just as fucking stupid as the rest of the piss-brains in there!" Velica's eye twitched, this woman didn't know what the hell she was getting herself into right now.

Honestly, Velica needed a reason to kick some ass and this woman seemed just like someone who she could take her anger out on right now.

"I fucking tell them to do it this way but no cause they're all to fucking dumb to understand! Oh, and don't even get me fucking started on how they think that a woman should be in charge of them! Fucking prick ass bastards! Fucking retarded I swear!" Velica blinked, wondering just who the hell this woman was talking about.

But, what was even stranger was that this woman was completely ignoring her and continued to vent to the damn shrub that was in front of her. She watched as the woman went on and on with how she didn't agree with how anything was ran around here and that if it were up to her so much would change and so many people's asses would get kicked. Suddenly, Velica didn't feel angry anymore and instead she felt sorry for this woman.

"What's your name?" The woman continued to scream and shout at the bush, telling Velica that the woman wasn't listening to a single word she was saying to her.

Sighing and coming to the conclusion that she wasn't going to have any time to herself due to this woman's shouting, Velica turned on her heels and started back to the door. It took her a minute or so to get there but as soon as she had opened the door, she hear the lady screaming out to her.

"It's Brandi! The fucking name is Brandi!" Velica shook her head, that woman was certainly loud.

She stepped inside the castle and closed the door behind her, no longer able to hear the woman screaming anymore. She shook her head and started to move forward, but was stopped when she came face to face with a huge ass tiger that sat there in front of her. She gulped, wondering just where the hell this beast had come from and why it was looking at her as if she were its next lunch. It licked it's lips with a hunger, she knew this wasn't a good sign.

Then it dawned on her, that damn vet…. This was most likely one of the animals that damned vet was suppose to be taking care of now. Velica watched and waited till the tiger went to attack and that's when she froze time and side stepped past it, running for her damn life.

Normally she would just end up killing it, but if it were important and for Doflamingo, she would much rather avoid getting a punishment from Doflamingo right now. So, instead she ran through the halls with a large ass tiger on her tail as she screamed and shouted for that damn vet.

Months passed as Velica slowly fell back in tune with how things worked around Dressrosa. Her captain had been extremely calm – aside from a few incidents – since she had returned and all seemed to be back to normal. Baby 5 seemed less on edge and the guys that she was dating seemed to be left alone by Doflamingo – for now. His attention was currently turned to the woman, Velica, who sat at the edge of the pool as she glared at the water with a rather unforgiving expression.

"Why the look of displeasure, Velica?" Doflamingo inquired, wondering just why she was looking at the water that way. Velica didn't even bother to pull her eyes away as she felt her anger pile up even more than before – she hated this fucking pool. She hated all the damned bimbos that swam in it because they didn't have a Devil Fruit. Why the hell did they even have a damned pool in the first place if nobody higher-up could fucking swim in it.

"This is fucking stupid." Velica said, kicking a pool noodle into the water and having it splash some of the woman. They yelled out in a frantic tone as the noddle had hit the water harder than expected, getting the woman that were trying to relax wet. Some of them glared at Velica while others tried their best to ignore the woman – those being the senior women who had been there for a very long time. The newer ones didn't know what they were in for as they gave her that type of look.

Her brow twitched as she raised her fingers and gave them a snap. Suddenly all those girls who had given her a displeasing look and were resting on an inflatable had them burst after the snap of her finger causing them to plunge into the pool water and become drenched. The women who had no idea what was going on screamed out in panic, wondering how she managed to do that with just the snap of her fingers.

From behind her Doflamingo laughed and the ladies that rested with him on the couch too either smile or give small giggles of their own. These were the woman that knew Velica rather well – seeing as how these were some of the women who had dressed her up once as a punishment ordered by Doflamingo. Regardless on weather they knew her or not – nobody was safe from her wrath. Her eye twitched again as she once again used her Devil Fruit powers to stop time as she ran up and kicked Doflamingo right in the face sending him flying back and landing on his back with his legs up in the air.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you to not fucking laugh at me!?" From afar sat some of Doflamingo's strongest men – his Elite. They were trying to play a card game but were bothered from it when Velica had dealt a damaging blow to Doflamingo which caused his body to fly back and damage several pillars and break a fucking wall, exposing part of the castle.

"And I thought Baby 5 was mean to the Young Master..." Trebol muttered to himself as he watched the whole thing happen. The rest of the men just shook their head and turned back to the game, knowing better than to get between their Young Master and his Little Treasure.

Velica gave a frustrated sigh as she scoffed and muttered a "whatever" under her breath as she managed to disappear all thanks to her Devil Fruit powers. Doflamingo managed to sit himself back up and rubbed the back of his neck wondering what the hell had gotten into her this morning. Velica had managed to place herself right on the outskirts of Dressrosa villa. She put her hands in her pockets and made her way through the street with an extremely grumpy expression placed upon her features.

Many of the towns people were happy to see her, but avoided her at all costs by the way she looked. Making her way through the town she came to a news stand and just happened to glance at something that caused her eyes to widen. She picked up the paper and read through it thoroughly as the headline read

" _ **Straw Hat Pirate Reunite After Two Year Disband!**_ "

she read the article and noticed that everyone had looked much different from their wanted posters from two years ago – no doubt that their bounties would quickly rise now that they were all back together. Her eyes landed on Monkey D. Luffy – he hadn't changed one bit compared to the rest of them. She thought back to the last time she had seen the boy – fighting to save his brother at Marine Forde.

She placed the paper back down and shook her head – that was around the time when she agreed to join Law for a short amount of time. She closed her eyes as she found her thoughts drifting back to Law as she wondered how he was doing now. She wondered if he was any closer to achieving what it was he was after – after all it had been over a year since they had last parted ways. It had been a year since she had last heard his voice, since she had last seen him, since she had last had to put up with his ass – it was saddening.

She turned from the stand and walked on a bit more – her mind still on Law and his crew. She knew it wasn't wise to think of him, but she couldn't help it. She had so many questions that she wanted answered such as the one that boggled her mind the most – why did he seem so saddened when she left him?

The unsettling truth seemed to be slowly seeping out of Velica – and it was extremely unsettling. Doflamingo had called Vergo back from an assignment all because Doflamingo had heard from a little birdy about Law sticking his nose into places that it didn't belong.

Vergo had been dubbed the second Corazon – a title that was suppose to be for Law, but that never happened. Velica didn't really remember much about the first, only that he hated children with a passion and so she had avoided the man at all costs. Doflamingo had marked the first Corazon as a traitor and he wasn't ever spoken of after his death – Velica didn't really care in the first place.

But what Velica did care about was what was going to happen to Law. Apparently he was at Punk Hazard and rousing up trouble with C.C. otherwise known as Ceaser the Clown. Velica stood there on the other side of the closed door as she listened closely to what Doflamingo was saying over the Den Den Mushi or Transporter Snails – whichever you prefer to call them.

"Take care of him, Vergo. Bring him to me _alive._ He's going to suffer for the actions he's taken against my property – I want to see the look on his face. Fufufufufufu – " Velica's eyes widened.

She knew he was implying about Law supposedly taking her virginity before Doflamingo was able to – which was a lie. She knew that this was all her fault as she had tried to save her own ass, knowing what would have happened had she said otherwise about what had happened between her and Law. Velica owed Law at least a warning – he needed that.

Pushing her body off the wall she paused time so as to not be heard as she ran down the hallway that was frozen in time. It had been a while since she had ran this fast – her stamina depleting much more quickly than she would have liked it to do. She made her way to her room and pushed her way into her room and went straight for her bottom drawer.

Pulling it open she shuffled through her panty drawer and pulled out the Den Den Mushi that looked like Law – it was a much smaller and easier to hide than the larger ones. With time still frozen Velica closed her drawer and made a mad dash for the roof of the castle and it was only when she reached the top did she resume time.

Pushing the transmit button the snail started to dial…

Law had just finished his encounter with saving Luffy from two bounty hunting brothers and was walking back through the factory halls when suddenly his snail started to ring. He stopped dead in his tracks and dug through his pocket to pull out the snail that was ringing in the palm of his flattened hand.

He narrowed his eyes, wondering just who it was that could have been calling him right now. Surely it wasn't his crew – they knew better than to call him now. Deciding he'd answer it he clicked on the button and it wasn't but soon after did the Snail make a worried expression.

"Law?" His eyes widened slightly – it was Velica on the other end. It had been a little over a year since he'd last seen her, why was she calling him now?

"Velica- _ya_." he addressed her, adding the "ya" to her name for whatever reason. The was a long pause over the Snail as she caught the added on to her name as well – but it didn't last long.

"Listen to me Law, you're in great danger!" Law's eyes narrowed to this news. What did she mean he was in great danger? What was going on?

"I over-heard Doflamingo speaking to Vergo on a Den Den Mushi and he had ordered Vergo to rough you up and then bring you to him! Doflamingo knows where you're at, Law!" Unbeknownst to either one of them since Law was so focused on Velica he hadn't noticed the sound of hard footsteps approaching him from down the hallway.

"What? But how does he know – " That's when it dawned on Law – C.C. had ratted him out to Joker. His teeth clenched together as he felt the annoyance rise greatly. But there was a greater question that Law needed to know besides who had informed Doflamingo he was here...

"Why are you telling me this, Velica?" On the other end of the Snail Velica's eyes had widened – she hadn't expected that question to be asked.

How was she suppose to answer such a straight forward question? She closed her eyes as the wind whipped her hair around her round face – the ocean breeze filling her nose as the sun shown down brightly on her exposed back. She reopened her eyes only to see that Law was waiting for her answer. She brought the snail closer to her lips as her breath hitched – not knowing weather she would be able to tell him or not.

Suddenly, Law screamed out from the other side and there was a loud crash and then the signal was lost. Velica's eyes widened as her body was frozen in shock from what had happened. The Snail laid limp in her open palm as she waited for Law to call back, but she knew better. Vergo must have found Law before she was able to give him her answer. She gridded her teeth together – she had to do something.

Shoving the Snail into her short's pocket she looked all around on the roof frantically – what was she even looking for she didn't know? But her heart was racing and she knew she had to do something to help Law, but how was she suppose to get to him with Punk Hazard being miles away across the sea? How was she suppose to get to Law? She had no boat, no crew, she couldn't swim there. But then it dawned on her – that new technique she had been trying to master since she had been with Law and his crew. That's why she had bought that book about _Time and Space_ and why she had read and re-read the book till she memorized it.

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself down. She had only managed to complete it a couple of times – and now was no time for another test-run, but she had to try something. Law's life was hanging in the balance now and he needed help but the question was if she could actually pull it off. She took another deep breath and remembered what the book had told her.

_'Thanks to a famous equation, E = mc² , time travel is possible, at least in one direction. Going the other way — back to the past — presents a trickier challenge. This theory of relativity is that time and space are joined in our universe as a four-dimensional fabric known as space-time. Stranger yet is the concept that both space and time warp as mass or speed is increased. Travel fast and time moves more slowly. Increase the mass around you to near collapsible levels and you get the same effect. As for the effect of mass on time, scientists have measured the ticking of atomic clocks at the top and base of skyscrapers.'_

_'They found the clocks at the base — closer to the mass of Earth — ticked ever more slowly than those perched high. In theory, approaching the speed of light would theoretically slow time, traveling at the speed of light would make it stand still and traveling faster than the speed of light would reverse time. In theory suggested that objects known as wormholes exist in space. These objects would essentially be two connecting black holes whose mouths make up a tear in the fabric of space-time. By finding a wormhole and stretching it so one mouth extends light years away from the other, the wormhole could provide a passageway to a past or future point on the undulating river of time.'_

Velica's eyes snapped open – she remembered what the book had told her about and she knew what to do now. Jumping back several feet – all the way to the edge of the castle roof – she peered over to the opposite side of the castle roof – the one that if she were to jump she would plum it into the ocean. She took a deep breath and keeled down into a dashing position. If she was ever going to attempt to save Law she had to try the new skill she had been honing and trying her best to prefect. Knowing that if she was able to pick up enough speed running off the roof and being able to open up a wormhole she would be able to project herself in whatever direction she needed to go. Which the currently direction she was headed in was toward the island of Punk Hazard.

She took a deep breath, hoping that her math was right and she would end up extremely close to Law and appear next to him only minutes prior to Vergo getting there to him. And if all else failed – she would dive to her watery grave blow. Moving her foot she dashed forward as quickly as her legs could carry her as she picked up speed running across the top of the roof. Her only thought was Law and how she needed to get to him and that failing wasn't an option. Reaching the end of the roof she didn't know if she was going fast enough but she knew she had to and with a leap of faith she jumped out –

" _ **Wormhole!**_ " She shouted as she froze time and disappeared in mid-air.


End file.
